My light
by ShiningTear
Summary: "Oh,yes, I'm Roy-and you are?""Riza Hawkeye". Story about how Roy becoming Master Hawkeye's apprentice affects Riza. Royai in later chapters.
1. Our house, full of shadows

A/N: Ok, so I decided to write a little bit longer story, I think this thing will have maybe three chapters. This will (of course) contain Royai, but not really in this first chapter…However, this fic is about how Roy becoming Master Hawkeyes apprentice changes some things in Riza´s life. It will start from the day when he comes and end to the day he leaves.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN Fullmetal Alchemist, the wonderful Arakawa does. I don't get any money fromthis, I'm writing just for fun.

**My light**

**Chapter one: Our house, full of shadows**

It was cold and windy day. The sky was full of grey clouds separating the sun from earth. I sat there in our small, yellow kitchen and boiled tea water in shining kettle. It was so cold, that I thought father would like to have something to bring warmth to his body, which needs were so often totally forgotten. He was always focusing only to his alchemy; he wouldn't have remembered to eat if I hadn't brought his meals to him. And sometimes even when I was there to take care of him, he didn't eat meals I made for him, because it would have disturbed his job.

And nothing was more important than his alchemy. It was his passion, it burned with flame so high it seemed to blind him from everything and everybody around him. Except one person of course. My mother. My always smiling, amber eyed, kindhearted mother. My long dead mother, who I could see only in pictures nowadays. Woman who Berthold Hawkeye loved even more than his studies. But anyone else was only air to him, me too.

I did my best to have his trust, I was always best in my class at our small school, where everyone knew each other and soon learned to avoid "creepy scientist´s" daughter. I didn't mind that, because when you didn't have friends disturbing you with little notes at lections, talking stupid rumors at lunch, you had lot of time to observe things. I knew who were in which click, which were cool, who you were supposed to avoid (mostly me), I knew how that kind of things worked. And I also had lot of time to study, so that when father would ask how my school was going, I could make him proud with my grades. He never asked.

I took red cup and washed it until it was as shining as new one. Then I chose from three different kinds of teabags. I chose vanilla, like always. My mother would always make vanilla flavored tea. And father loved mother, so he would like this tea too. I smiled to myself and started to walk upstairs to his study.

I knocked sharply to mahogany door and when only thing I heard was something like "ungh" I opened the door.

"Hello father, I brought you some tea."

No answer.

"Father?"

"Yes? Oh. Put it somewhere."

I looked around his messy study, full of papers, transmutated little things and chemistry stuff. There was hardly any room for the alchemist himself. I spotted small corner of his desk, where wasn't anything and put his cup there. I studied my father's face and my own face lit up when I saw he had shaved his beard and noticed he smelt like soap. I smiled at him and turned to go and drink my own tea. I was shocked when he took my hand to stop me.

"Riza, I have something to tell to you."

My eyes widened and I turned around.

"Yes, father?"

"A boy will come."

"What?"

"His name…what was it?"

He looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I was getting confused.

"Something like horses…oh yes…Mustang."

"Mustang?"

"Yes, Mustang. He will come here. To study alchemy."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't ask stupid questions. He will come and you must prepare him a room and make him come here."

"Yes…"

"Don't forget."

Though it was more likely that he would forget than me I stayed quiet and nodded. Then after this short conversation he put his head back to his work and I took it as a sign to leave the room. I run down stairs and looked out of the kitchens window. I was curious about this mysterious boy. Mustang…I wondered what he would look like. How old was he? How long would he stay with us? Father hadn't had apprentices after my mother's death seven years ago. I couldn't clearly remember what it was like when he did. Everything was so different back then, when my mother still was alive. After drinking my own tea I went to find clean sheets for the visitor. I knew exactly which room I should put him in.

It was a small, yet cozy room with light green wallpapers and window where you could see to the forest behind our house. The room next to mine. I was curious about the stranger and if he was staying there, I could follow his moves without having to look suspicious. And besides, there were only three other bedrooms in our house. One of those bedrooms was full of old stuff, used for storage, one had a broken window and the last one had belonged to my mother. And it was unspoken rule, that only times when someone used that room were when my father went there at her dying day's anniversary, her birthday and their wedding days anniversary to remember old happier times. I didn't feel the need to go there anyways. It was just sad, old room, where everything was left exactly like it was when she was still with us. Nothing new to see. Only shadows from the past.

So I prepared the room for mister Mustang. I put clean sheets in his bed, opened the window for some fresh air and made sure there weren't anything in the small wooden closet, so that he could use it for his belongings. When I was happy with my work I went back to downstairs to do my homework. I walked to the big library we had. It was full of my father's alchemy books. There was this really funny smell of old books and from all the rooms of our house, this was my favorite.

I sat on soft, old fashioned armchair next to fireplace and started to go through my books. First I did my history homework. I personally liked history; it was interesting to read from things that had happened long ago in Amestris. But I never mentioned this to my father, because so big part of our history was about military, after all our land had big and powerful army and my father hated military. He despised everyone who worked there, said they were lower creatures than worms.

He didn't really discus with me so much, hardly at all. It was just short conversations when I came to him to bring him food, just couple words here and there. But sometimes when he had heard something about the military like after he had been away from home to get some more ingredients to use for his alchemy exams, then he would walk circle before me telling me never ever to join the army for everyone there were lousy, disgusting gamers. People who liked to play with other persons lives.

He was blaming them from my mother's death and since mother was still almost only thing he cared about, it always made him mad to think about them. I sighed.

After doing my history exercises I started to work with chemistry. I didn't like it at all; it was too much like alchemy and besides it was difficult. My father had tried to teach me alchemy some years ago, but I didn't have enough skills or patience, so he quickly stopped, obviously thinking me as a lost case. I still did my best, I had started to feel need for perfection in everything I did. And I wouldn't give up just because it was hard, I should learn if I tried little more, after all I was a daughter of alchemist, I couldn't be worse than daughter of a shopkeeper.

I was shaken up from my thoughts by the ring of the doorbell. For a second my mind was blank, who would be coming _here_? Then I realized; it had to be mister Mustang. I jumped of the chair and run to the door, curious to see him. I opened the door slowly and was surprised. There was a xingese looking boy maybe three years older than me. Fifteen, perhaps. He had black messy hair, pale skin and his onyx eyes had a little look of surprise in them. This wasn't what I was waiting for. I was waiting to see older, bookworm like man, not nice looking young guy.

"Umm, hello miss, am I at the correct address? I am looking for mister Hawkeye, the alchemist…"

He gave me apologizing look and small smile and I realized he waited for my answer.

"Yes, you are. Mister Mustang, I guess?"

"Oh, yes, I am Roy-and you are?"

"Riza Hawkeye."

A/N: So, here was the first chapter. What do you think? Boring? Nice? I try to write the next chapter soon, so if you are interested, keep your eyes open. Oh and, please, no flames!


	2. Introducing each other

A/N: Hi! So here comes the chapter number two. It is little short, but live with it…And I'm sorry if someone at some point seems little OOC, try to remember they are young here.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own FMA, the great Arakawa does. And I don't get any money from writing this.

**Chapter two: Introducing each other**

The boy…Mister Mustang blinked his dark eyes surprised after I told him my name.

"Hawkeye...So you are his daughter?"

I nodded. Father probably hadn't told him he had one. It didn't surprise me. He probably forgot, or didn't bother to tell, I thought bitterly.

"Oh…well it is nice to meet you Miss Hawkeye."

Mr. Mustang flashed me a confused, but warm smile. I just nodded shyly and guided him inside the house. He looked around and I saw he was curious, but I didn't say anything to him until we reached my father's study. I knocked the door two times, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. Instead I turned to face Mr. Mustang who was now standing right beside me.

"This is my father's study. He is waiting for you."

I opened the door and saw my father was writing something furiously in one of his papers. He didn't even raise his blonde, long haired head from his work, so I decided he hadn't noticed us.

"Father. Father he is here."

No answer.

"_Father_ _._"

Mr. Mustang was watching me with unreadable expression. I was little ashamed cause father still didn't pay any interest in us. I reached to touch his shoulder. Then he finally lifted his gaze.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Father, Mr. Mustang is here. I brought him here, like you asked."

"Mr. Must…oh, right."

Father stand up and Mr. Mustang, who looked now little uncomfortable stepped forward to shake his hand.

"I'm Roy Mustang, nice to meet you sir. I am grateful that you accepted me…"

"Yes, yes. So let's start about the rules."

Father cut of his speech and I wished he hadn't been so rude to the boy.

"First, you must appear here, in my study every morning at seven. We will practice half hour and you will go to school. When you come back we will practice alchemy three hours. After that I will give you some exercises you will do for the next day. If you won't do them, I will think you don't have enough interest in alchemy and you can leave. At Saturday we will practice whole morning, and then you have free time for the rest of the weekend, including whole Sunday. You can use library to do research, Riza will show you where it is. You will call me master Hawkeye and my daughter miss Hawkeye. You are not allowed to bring anyone into my house. You won't make noise and disturb me when you have free time. You will follow these rules or I will kick you out. We will start tomorrow morning, don't be late."

I don't think I had ever heard my father talking so much to anyone before, if you didn't include his "military talk".

"Understood, Mr. Mustang?"

"Yes, Master Hawkeye."

"Good. Now, go away, I need to focus."

Mr. Mustang seemed little confused while he followed me out of the study. After I closed the door he watched me running his long fingers through his black, silky looking hair.

"Umm…Miss Hawkeye, is he always so busy?"

"Yes. Follow me, I'll show you your room."

I began to walk forward along the narrow corridor. Then I stopped in front of a white wooden door.

"This is your room. My room is beside yours."

I stepped aside while he went into the pale green room and put his luggage on the floor. He smiled to me again. I wasn't used to see people smiling to me, normally they avoided my gaze. I guess my amber eyes were too different. But Mr. Mustang seemed to smile a lot. It actually made me little nervous.

"So, I don't want to be rude or anything, but Master didn't tell…when are we eating?"

Yes, of course father didn't tell, he didn't probably even know our dinnertimes. I just brought the food for him.

"Well, I usually cook three times a day. First I do breakfast after seven, then at three in afternoon, when I come from school I cook lunch and dinner is usually at seven. If you want to eat at different times, I can put your food aside."

"Are you cooking? Why doesn't your mom cook?"

"My mother is dead."

Mr. Mustang froze and his onyx eyes looked little terrified.

"I am sorry, I…"

"There's no need to be sorry. It's not like you killed her."

There was awkward silence before he spoke again.

"So, is it just us three here then?"

"Yes."

"That is kind of nice; I have six older sisters, so we have always so much noise in our house. I can't focus in my studies at home. "

"Oh…you have a big family then. Do you have any brothers?"

"Nope, it's just me, my sisters and my aunty Chris."

"And your parents?"

"They died in car crush when I was two. I have lived with Chris since that."

"Where do you live?"

"Your dad didn't tell you? I live in Central. Chris has a bar there. We live upstairs that bar."

"Ok. I think I go now and start cooking. Bye, Mr. Mustang."

"Bye, Miss. And you really don't need to call me Mr. Mustang, Roy is much better."

"But you have to call me Miss Hawkeye, so it is only fair. Equivalent exchange, like you alchemists say."

He started to laugh, it sounded nice. His laugh was jumping and soft. It had a melody in it. Or perhaps I just imagined so; after all it was rare to hear laughter in this house. I left to cook dinner for us, beef and potatoes. When I left him to settle down in his room, his laughter rang in my ears all the way downstairs and I wondered how long would someone so full of life stay in house so quiet and dark.

A/N: It is a perfect time to review this chapter now, don't you think? Thank you for all of you who have read both chapters, please continue…I try to update soon, if my free time allows that.


	3. Defending yourself

A/N: Wow, I am surprised this one came to be this long…anyway, here is the chap 3, enjoy. Oh and I almost forgot, but I first said this thing will have 3 chaps, so I changed my mind, there will be more.

Disclaimer: So, as you can guess, I do not own FMA or get any money from this.

**Chapter three: Defend yourself**

I woke up at six in the morning and stretched in my bed. I got up and opened the blue curtains. It was still dark and the sun hadn't yet risen because it was already late autumn. I put on brown slippers and walked down stairs in the quiet house. When I got to the kitchen I started to search ingredients to make breakfast. I decided to cook boiled eggs and bacon. I was just going to boil water to make tea when I heard the floor creaking behind me. I jumped to the air.

"I'm sorry, were you frightened? I didn't mean to scare you."

I gasped of relief. It was just Mr. Mustang. However, I wasn't going to admit anything to him.

"Of course not. Why would I be scared of someone like you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"What could _you _do? You're only a boy. I can defend myself. And my father would punish you if you did anything to me."

At least if he noticed…I added in my mind.

"So it seems…maybe you should become a body guard."

He chuckled. I turned my head down not to show how he irritated me. There was something in him that I had discovered in these two months he had spent with us. He was good at teasing me; it seemed he didn't mind at all that I was the alchemist's daughter, like everyone else. He treated me like any other person. It made me glad, but sometimes he really got on my nerves with his comments.

"There's no way I would become a bodyguard. I'm going to be a teacher."

"Teacher, huh? Are you sure you have enough patience for that?"

I didn't bother to answer. Instead I focused on turning the bacon on frying pan.

"Mr. Mustang, umm, could you please put the plates on the table, if you're not busy?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"The third shelf in that closet."

I left him in the kitchen and walked upstairs to bring father his meal. As I had guessed he wasn't in his bedroom, so I went to his study and found him drawing transmutation circle to the table.

"Good morning, father. Here is your breakfast."

"Thank you. Put it there and make sure the boy comes soon."

I put the plate on the floor and left the room. I was little irritated. Father had shown pretty much interest in Mr. Mustang. They spent hours in his study everyday and I felt jealous. And why hadn't I? I was his daughter, Mr. Mustang his apprentice and he couldn't even put on a proper conversation with me while Mr. Mustang get to talk with him as much as he wanted. Father never asked for me.

"Hey, Miss Hawkeye, I already started to eat, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's ok."

To tell the truth, I wasn't so thrilled with idea of eating with him right now. That's why I really didn't mind if he would eat before me. And besides, I had spent years eating just by myself. Only times when father came to eat down stairs were Christmas, his and mothers wedding day and New Years day. It was little weird _not _to eat alone. But Mr. Mustang had insisted that he would feel lonely if I didn't eat with him.

"So, Miss Hawkeye, what do you do at your free time?"

"I study."

"No, I mean, you can't just study all day long, so what do you do besides that?"

"Cook, clean the house and read."

"Is that really all you do?"

Mr. Mustang's onyx eyes went wide as he stared me.

"What if it is?"

"…what about your friends?"

"Have you seen many friends visiting me these past two months, Mr. Mustang?"

The boy stayed quiet and watched my face with those fascinating dark eyes of his, which were now little sorrowful.

"That's what I thought. Oh and by the way, father wanted you to hurry up."

I said little bitterly. He just kept on staring me. It was irritating.

"Could you wait for me?"

"What?"

"Please wait for me before leaving the house. I want to go to school same time with you."

"We aren't in same school."

"So? It doesn't matter. Mine is only one kilometer away from yours. We are going to the same way."

"Fine."

"Great! See you soon! And thank you, I enjoyed the breakfast."

He flashed me big smile before running away to the upstairs. I really didn't understand him. One moment he looked sad and the next he could smile brighter than the sun. It was confusing. His smile was quite nice though, it made his dark eyes twinkle. Not that I cared.

I washed the dishes and went to brush my teeth, and then I went to my room and put my school uniform on. It had a knee length grey skirt, white shirt and navy blue blouse. I combed my blond hair that reached my shoulders and took my black schoolbag before heading to downstairs. When I got there Mr. Mustang was already waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Let's go then."

I was about to take my gray coat from coat rack and was surprised when he took it and helped me put it on. He smiled to my confused face.

"My sisters always make me do this at home, they want me to "treat them like ladies they are"."

"You don't have to do that with me."

"It's not like that; I don't mind it at all."

"Oh, well…thanks."

We walked together, chatting. Well actually it was more like him asking me weird questions, like "What's your favorite color?" and me trying to answer them. I was still reserved with him of course, but he wasn't so bad companion. But then I suddenly stopped when I saw someone with schoolbag from the corner of my eye. It was a boy with red hair. He was Johnny Wilson from my class. I turned towards the boy by me.

"Good bye, Mr. Mustang. See you later."

"Hey, where are you going, we´re not at your school yet!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mustang, I really need to go."

I left him standing alone running his fingers through his midnight black hair. He seemed to do that every time he was confused or frustrated. Then I started to walk as fast as I could without running and kept my speed on until I reached the schoolyard. When the bell ring and I went inside our classroom I kept glancing Johnny, but he didn't behave any different than usual. I was relieved.

If Johnny had noticed that _I_ was walking with someone, I wouldn't have heard the end of that. And if they had heard who Mr. Mustang was and seen him themselves, Mr. Mustang would be avoided too. Well, he didn't visit the town often, but he was at school every day and I think he was that kind of boy, who people liked. And normally I knew these things because of my observation skills. So it was better that he wouldn't be seen with the "spooky alchemists" daughter.

For the rest of the day, everything was like normal. I listened intensively our teacher, kind blonde lady and at the lunch break I ate by myself. Then I walked to the home alone and started to do my homework.

About half hour later I heard how the door was opened as Mr. Mustang came home. He walked straight to the library where I was.

"Hi."

"Hello, Mr. Mustang."

"What's wrong?"

"What you mean? And by the way, why aren't you with father now? He'll be mad with you if you won't go there straight from the school. "

"I can take it. Now, please tell me."

"There's nothing wrong. You're disturbing me."

"You're as fond of work as your father. I want to know why you ran away so suddenly this morning. It has disturbed me whole day."

"Why are you alchemists so damn curious?"

"Hey, take it easy, I just have to know, or I can't focus anything with your dad and then he will be even madder."

"It's not my problem, is it?"

"Please?"

He watched me with puppy eyes and I sighed.

"I just saw one boy from my class."

"So? Why does it matter?"

"If you really want to know; I didn't want him to see us."

"Why? You have a crush on him?"

"No! I just…"

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I focused my eyes to the floor, away from his eyes.

"Are you ok? Miss Hawkeye?"

When I refused to talk with him he put one of his pale, long fingers under my chin and lifted my face.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like that."

He smiled just a little when I lifted my gaze from the floor.

"I…I just didn't want that he would bully me about it. Or that you would lose your popularity because you were seen with me."

His smile faded away with my words. I focused to the door behind him.

"You…you thought I would lose my…"

"Mustang! Where are you boy? Into my study, right now!"

I and Mr. Mustang both jumped out of our skins when my father's commanding voice echoed from upstairs. Mr. Mustang looked at me kind of angry expression in his face. It startled me; usually he was smiling, or at least looking happier.

"I guess I have to go now. Let's talk more at dinner, shall we?"

Before I had time to say anything to him, he had left the library. I started to do my math exercises but gave up after I realized I had been staring the same exercise nearly fifteen minutes. I put my homework aside and randomly chose a book from shelf. It was one old book that my mother had left behind. I sat in my favorite armchair and started to read. I spent nearly hour just reading the book and then, after watching the clock I went to make food for us. I decided to cook chicken soup.

I forced myself to focus on cooking; it hadn't helped to just wait for him to come and finish his speech. I wonder why he got so upset though, maybe he just realized what I could cause to him if he was seen with me. I put the soup ready for my father and walked upstairs.

"Hello father, Mr. Mustang. The food is ready. The men were drawing something, probably transmutation circles and both looked me little unfocusedly.

"Ok, Roy, you can go now. Don't be late at morning, or you won't get home for weekend."

"Yes, Master."

I suddenly felt like I wasn't ready to face him yet, so I quickly got out of the room and to the kitchen. There I had a bowl of soup for myself and nervously sat to my place. It wasn't long until I heard steps and mister Mustang appeared. He took his own bowl and sat opposite me. His face was still serious- I was getting worried.

"So, Miss…"

"Yes?"

"You said something that made me uncomfortable."

"What?"

"You said something about that guy seeing me ad me losing my "popularity". And now, I would like to tell you some things. And ask some questions."

I didn't say anything; I just ate more soup and waited for him to go on.

"I would like to know, why being seen with you would cause anything negative to me?"

"It's because…"

"Yes?"

"Because the people here don't like me and my father. They think he is a crazy man and they don't like alchemy either. And that's why you shouldn't be seen with me, or they start to avoid you too."

"Maybe I want them to avoid me then."

"What?"

"Hey Ri-Miss Hawkeye, aren't you forgetting something important? I am your father's apprentice. I study _alchemy_ to be _alchemist._ If they don't like alchemy and therefore dislike you, I am in the same situation. And besides, I'm rather with you than with them. You are smart, you know. I probably won't ever talk with them more than necessary, but I speak with you every day. I prefer you to them."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

He flashed me one of his shining smiles, but then he looked little thoughtful.

"Is something still bothering you?"

"You also said; you didn't want to hear him speaking about us. Are they, are the kids mean to you?"

I didn't want to answer, but I nodded and opened my mouth.

"Well, they don't really speak to me, I'm like air, but they say mean things about me and my father when I come to the room. They talk about how he is mad scientist and I am weird nerd."

His already black eyes went even darker as he looked me straight in my eyes.

"I should walk to school with you now on."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes and you should learn to say back to them. To be evil."

He grinned to me and suddenly looked little devilish.

"I'll teach you while we walk. Just little self-defense."

"Ok. But what do you mean with evil?"

He just smiled to me.

_Next evening, 7 pm._

"So, how was it?"

"After I told him about father's chimaeras, his face…"

"Was it good?"

"I bet he won't say anything about me for a while."

I giggled when I remembered Johnny's face. It had been priceless.

"I told him, that we didn't have much food for them and usually we would just let the chimeras run free near our house hunting something to eat. But now we were looking something healthier and it seemed that their fur was shinier if they ate something with red fur."

"He is a redhead, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

Mr. Mustang also laughed joyfully. I definitely should have met him before. He was a good teacher after all…

A/N: Ok, here it was chapter three, hope you liked it. Chapter four will come as soon as my free time allows.


	4. You look

My light chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or get any money from writing.

A/N: Here comes the chapter number 4. I hope you notice how the time is jumping forward slowly, in the last chap Roy had been in their house for two months, now it's already one year. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter four: You look… **

I turned the pages of my book absentmindedly, not really realizing what I was reading. I sighed and shook my head. I was supposed to study for my chemistry exam, but I didn't understand half of the sentences. I never was good in chemistry, no matter how I tried.

I was trying to focus so hard that I didn't hear his steps before he was leaning over my shoulder.

"Hey, Missy, reading chemistry, huh?"

"Yes. I really don't get how anyone understands this."

"Oh? Let me look."

Mustang lifted the book from my hands and took a look at the chapter I was reading. Then he grinned at me, it was that special grin he used when he wanted to be annoying.

"Are you sure you are daughter of alchemist? This is like basics of chemistry."

"Shut up."

I muttered and he changed his grin into friendly smile.

"Want help?"

"Would you? Aren't you busy? I thought father would keep you longer in his study."

"He said that he needs to pack his luggage, I heard he is going to leave tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Really? He didn't mention it when I brought him his meal."

"He just decided it, said that he doesn't want to wait, it had something to do with that, that tomorrow it's Friday."

"Oh-of course."

Mr. Mustang quirked his eyebrow and looked confused. I smiled lightly and explained.

"The soldiers use the train at Friday; they come home for the weekend. Father doesn't want to take the possibility of having to go into same train with them."

"Oh right, I never thought about that, but it's true, many of Chris's customers leave from Central on Fridays. But isn't it ridiculous, how he can't even be in the same place with them without getting angry?"

"Well, he hates the military, you know that."

I sighed. Father was going to the Central to get more information for his research. I was already afraid what he would say when he became back; after all, the military's headquarters were located there.

"So, what are you doing at the weekend?"

"Nothing I guess. Except study for my exams."

"Ok, well mind if I stay here for weekend then?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't go home? Your aunt and sisters are waiting for you."

"I can call them. They won't die if I stay here for one weekend."

"But…"

"Unless you want me to go."

His face looked little hurt and I hurried my answer.

"No, it's ok with me."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and his face lit up. He gave me that childishly happy smile of his and I blushed. He had now been my father's apprentice for one year and we had become friends. But it still made me overjoyed to see him smile for me; maybe it was the way his onyx eyes shined, or the fact he was probably the only person who smiled to me, however, it still amazed me every time he did.

"Ok then, I will stay and help you!"

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem, you know, it's nice to spend more time with you, I mean we are at school for most of the day and your father is like a slave driver. I hardly have time to actually _do_ something with you except eat and talk."

"Well I guess so, but what is it that you want to do?"

"Hmm, I have some ideas."

"Oh?"

He smiled and gave the book back to me.

"You'll see. By the way, what are we eating today?"

"I was thinking about meatballs and potatoes, if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Mind if we eat earlier today?"

"No, but in that case I probably should start cooking now."

"Admit it, you just hate chemistry…"

"Shut up if you want to eat."

"Aw, you are so mean."

I glared him and made my way to the yellow kitchen. I heard him following me.

"Tell me, how did you learn to cook? I bet Master didn't teach you. Was it your mom?"

"No, I was so little when she lived that I really don't think anyone would have given me knifes to handle. I have just read some books."

"Really? But you cook so well."

"Thanks. You know, you are lucky you weren't here when I started. Father and I ate porridge for weeks."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I pretty much burned everything else, so it was the only thing eatable I could do."

He snickered and I began to do meatball dough. He stayed silent for a moment, but I could feel his eyes on my back. Then I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned towards him.

"Is there something you would like to say?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I just like to watch you cooking, you look so calm and…"

He then looked like he had realized something and closed his mouth. I raised my eyebrow.

"And?"

"Nothing."

He looked little embarrassed. I became curious.

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is."

"I said it's not."

He was now turning red, though I didn't know if it was because of he was getting angry or something else.

"Shouldn't you continue?"

"Don't think you can distract me Mustang, the food isn't going anywhere. I need to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat. And you dare to complain how alchemists are too curious."

"That's true, you usually are. You're always asking things from me, why can't I know one little thing?"

"Cause…you don't have to know."

"Oh? And why is that?"

He looked a bit thoughtful before he smirked.

"Ok, I'm telling you."

"Good, so what is it?"

He walked closer, until he was almost touching me. Then he looked me straight to the eyes and smiled brightly.

"You look calm and… _cute_."

I just stared him. Then he started to laugh.

"You should see your face!"

I took a wooden spoon and hit him with it. He whined as I hit him.

"OUCH! What was that for? Violent woman!"

"That's for making fun of me."

"I was complimenting you!"

"Just sit down before I get a knife."

He walked to the table looking mockingly terrified. I turned my back at him again. When I started to fry the meatballs I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. He was one big idiot. For a moment I…No he didn't mean anything, just wanted to annoy me.

After I was ready with cooking he looked like nothing had happened and I acted the same. Father shouted how he was going and told Mustang to do some alchemy things while he was away. Then he left and we were left alone at home.

A/N: So here it was, hope you liked it! Next chapter will maaaybe have some fluff in it…not sure really. Hope you continue reading this


	5. Studying together

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or get any money from writing this fic.

A/N: Here you go chapter number 5. Hope you like it.

**Chapter five: Studying together**

"So, do you want me to help you with studying now, or shall we wait until tomorrow?"

Mr. Mustang asked after we had finished our meals in silence. Father had just left to Central and the house suddenly felt someway different. I hadn't been alone with someone else in our house except my father before. It was a funny feeling.

"Um, you could help me already now, but I think I should wash the dishes before that…you can go to the library if you want, Mr. Mustang."

"No, I can help you with the dishes."

He answered smiling. I wasn't sure what to think about it, it would be nice to have some help, but I would have to talk with him and I suddenly didn't know what to say to him.

"Well if it is ok with you…"

"Yeah, of course it is. It isn't fair that you do everything here and I just eat."

"You could dry the dishes after I wash them, I guess."

"Sure, where do you have kitchen towels?"

"Look from that closet's door, take the red one."

While Mr. Mustang started looking for a towel, I started washing the dishes starting with the big wooden spoon I had previously hit him with.

He had found the red towel and was now beside me. I gave the spoon to him and he grinned.

"I hope you don't plan to do that again. You can hit surprisingly hard."

"Oh, that's good to know."

"You know, you should probably take the spoon with you to the school instead of telling about chimeras. I bet they would be far more terrified."

I just shook my head smiling and continued my work. Soon all of the dishes were washed and so I followed the dark haired boy to the library. He sat on the old, brown armchair were I was usually sitting. I felt embarrassed from what I was going to say, put I opened my mouth.

"Mr. Mustang…"

"Yes?"

"Could you sit somewhere else?"

His onyx eyes looked questioning.

"It's just that I kind of usually sit there and…"

"Are you telling me, that you are _jealous_ from this chair?"

"What? No, I just happen to like that chair."

"Yeah…this is really cozy."

"So could you…"

"And actually…"

He grinned so that his white teeth showed. I was pretty sure he was going to do something annoying. It was always that same grin…Kind of irritating, but on the same time maybe kind of adorable, like a small kid planning to do something fun and forbidden.

"…actually this armchair is big too."

"Yes, well I guess it isn't tiny either. Mr. Mustang, please…"

I stepped closer and gasped as I suddenly was pulled sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Well as we both know, you like this chair. I like it too and it is big enough for both of us."

He smiled at my stunned face.

"You…you are such an idiot!"

He snickered and I fought the feeling of slapping him straight to his porcelain colored face. I jumped of off his lap and walked to take a seat in the other armchair.

"You know, you are such a spoiled child."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't even share armchair with your friend. I always have to share everything with my sisters and you can't share a seat with me."

I glared at him. Was he really saying what I thought I heard him saying?

"I am not spoiled; I just don't want to sit on the same chair with_ you_."

"Oh and why not? I am your friend."

"Because you are _creepy_. That's why."

"You are so mean."

He pouted.

"Mr. Mustang, please stop that. Let's start studying already."

"Fine. If you call me Roy."

"I won't, you remember our deal, right?"

He smiled a little and shook his head.

"You know, _Riza, _Master isn't at home. It feels so stupid. We are friends and this was the first time ever I have called you by your first name. I understand why we can't do it while he is here, but please, can't we use our first names when we are alone? Mr. Mustang makes me feel like some old man."

I was startled from hearing him use my name. It sounded like foreign language when coming from his mouth, but it had a nice ring in it at the same time.

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"What if we slip and say each other's name accidentally with father?"

"We won't do that. So please?"

"Ok, _Roy_. But only when he isn't at home."

"Fine."

He flashed me a wide smile and I bit my lip. I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I took my chemistry book and we finally started studying. We spent couple hours in the library and he explained me all kind of stuff I didn't understand. He was actually surprisingly good teacher, patient enough to answer all of my questions. Then I looked at the clock on the shelf and saw it was already late and we should wake up early on the next morning.

"Um, Roy, I think we should stop now, we have school tomorrow and we need sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

He stretched in the chair and run his hand through his midnight black messy hair.

"Thank you from helping me."

"It's ok, you only have to ask if you need more help, chemistry is pretty easy for me, it's similar to alchemy."

"Good night Roy."

"Sweet dreams."

When I was finally at my bed, I found out I couldn't sleep. At first I wasn't sure why not, but then I realized it was because of this sound. Odd tapping could be heard in the otherwise silent house. Tapping and sighing. I could barely hear it, it was so quiet. What could it be? Then I realized where the voices came from. They came from the room next to mine, Mr. Must…Roy's room.

I quietly got up from my bed and walked to my door in the moonlight that was shining through the window. I opened the door carefully without a sound and moved behind his door. I considered knocking but decided to open the door without waiting.

Unfortunately the door creaked and as I stepped inside the room I saw Roy jumping in his chair. He turned around so quickly that he fell with the chair. I just stood there.

"Wha…What are you doing here Riza?"

He spoke to me from the floor and I decided to go and pull him up.

"I heard voices from here and decided to come and see what was going on."

"Oh, did I disturb you? I'm sorry."

I offered him my hand and he took it. His fingers were cold.

"Roy, what were you doing?"

I pulled him up and he was right before me, his eyes locked in mine.

"I just…homework."

"Homework? At this hour? But I thought you already did it, I mean you had free time and…"

I shut my mouth when I realized what I said.

"Roy, could it be that you didn't have time for it before cause you were helping me?"

He now avoided my gaze letting go of my hand.

"Well, kind of…"

"But you should have said you had something to do, so I hadn't disturbed you…"

"Riza. I wanted to help. It wasn't your fault. I mean, it's just homework."

"But Roy, I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's no big deal, you should go to bed. And besides, if I had told you, you hadn't let me help you and it was far nicer to be with you than doing this. Good night."

I sighed. He was impossible. I took one of his books and pen. Then I sat on his bed and started to look his exercises.

"What are you doing?"

"You helped me, so now it is my turn. Equivalent exchange."

"But I'm older than you. You can't do my homework."

"Oh really? Just watch me."

I smiled at his stunned expression and moved my pen across the page. Then I quirked my eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you start working too? I mean, it can take the whole night otherwise."

He continued to do his exercises and after awhile we were finished. After that night it became a habit for us, he helping me with chemistry, I trying to keep him getting all of the exercises done. Our relationship was all about equivalent exchange, why, I don't know, but I guess it couldn't have been anyway else, after all we lived in the house of an alchemist.

A/N: Ok, I hope you liked it. I know the tapping thing was maybe little, well unrealistic, but you can hear voices better at night when it is more silent than at day… I just wanted to put it here. I think there will be a jump in time in the next chapter, but I am not sure yet. I try to update soon.


	6. Feeling dark

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own FMA, or gain any profit from writing. I'm just playing with Arakawa's toys.

A/N: Look, look it's already chappy number 6…and I thought this was going to be short story. So, I guess now is the time to add some more drama, just so you don't end up bored. Oh and I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, or put alerts. That keeps me going on.

**Chapter six: Feeling dark**

I rubbed my eyes and walked behind Roy's door. I knocked but since there was no answer I went inside with my own permission.

"Mr. Mustang? Wake up, father is waiting for you."

I watched how a bundle on the bed moved. Roy obviously just turned his side. I sighed and walked to the bed.

"Mr. Mustang…wake up now."

"Not yet, Vanessa…"

I froze as I heard what he mumbled. Vanessa…who was she?

"_Roy_."

"Whaa…oh. Morning, Riza."

"Good morning. I suggest that you get up now, you are almost late."

"Right, I will…"

He coughed. And then again.

"Are you ok?"

He just continued coughing and I patted his back. When he was finished his eyes looked watery. In fact he didn't look really good, his porcelain skin was even paler than usually, except at his slightly pink cheeks.

"Thank you, yes I am fine. I should go before Master gets angry. I mean, he just came back after being away for a week, he probably wants to ask did I read all of the books he gave to me."

"Ok, I'll see you soon then."

I left his room feeling little worried. I usually never had to wake him up; he was used to wake up early. He didn't look fine but maybe it was just because he had been reading his alchemy books for so late last night. Yes, he would probably feel better after eating breakfast.

I walked downstairs, used toilet and started to boil some water to make tea for us. I also prepared father his breakfast. After the water was ready I prepared him his vanilla flavored tea and went to his study. There I could see father asking Roy some questions, just like he had guessed. Roy looked so tired…

I left father his meal and went back too downstairs to wait for Roy. After few minutes he came and sat to his usual place in the breakfast table.

"Mr. Mustang, what kind of tea would you like to drink?"

"You know well that I don't like tea, it tastes like hot water."

"Well, you haven't tasted the tea I'm making. You should try."

I smiled trying to make him drink something hot. He looked sick. He shook his head and I cursed in my mind. Then I took expression I rarely put on: puppy eyes.

"Please, Mr. Mustang?"

He looked startled, but then nodded slowly.

"Great, so what would you like to have? I have lemon, vanilla and berries flavored teas."

"Whatever you take is fine with me."

He muttered.

I chose to have lemon tea. He watched his own cup carefully before taking a sip.

"Well? Is it bad?"

"I've drunken worst."

He smiled lightly before coughing again. When we finished eating I put my hand on his forehead. It was warm, almost hot. He looked at me looking rather amused.

"Why are you grinning?"

"No reason…You have soft hands by the way."

"Oh…"

I took my hand of off his forehead and studied his features little worried. His, I had to admit, mesmerizing dark eyes were looking little red and his white skin was turning grey. Yesterday he had seemed to be fine. I knew I couldn't let him go to school today.

"Mr. Mustang…"

"Back in formalities again, aren't we? That's so sad, I like it when you say my name…"

"I don't think you should go to school today. You are sick."

"I'm fine. I will go to the school."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Listen, I'm not that…."

He coughed and I just shook my head.

"_Roy_, only place I will let you go is your bed."

"I don't have fever."

"Yes, you do!"

"You can't know it like that. Your hands are always cold; it's not a big deal if I feel warm."

"Fine, I will get thermometer and prove it!"

I went to get the thermometer and when I came back his gaze was shooting daggers at me. I sighed.

"Ok, now I want you to use it and use it properly, no alchemy included and then if you have high temperature, you will stay home."

I put my hands on my hips and he nodded pouting. Then I gave him the thermometer and he gave it back after awhile. It showed 38 degrees Celsius. No wonder he felt hot.

"You're staying. Get upstairs now. And show this to father so you don't have to study today, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…what are you, my mother?"

I bit my lip before taking my schoolbag and heading to the door. He didn't mean it, I said to myself. At school the day was longer than ever and I was practically spending the lessons watching the clock. I was worried about him. Of course he was already sixteen and could take care of himself, but something told me he wasn't planning to take it easy while being sick. Teacher even asked me if I was ok. Then I got an idea. It was a thing I normally had never even considered, but because of this feeling, that was focused around him, I now made to be true.

"Actually, Mrs. Watson, I'm feeling little bad, I feel dizzy…"

Then I closed my eyes and let my body fall down to my desk. Mrs. Watson gasped and soon she was shaking my shoulders. Whole class started whispering. I smiled inwardly. Then I opened my eyes, trying to look weak.

"Oh, what happened?"

"My dear, I think you should go home, you just lost your consciousness…"

"Yes, I guess so Mrs. Watson…"

"Should I call your father? Can you manage yourself home?"

"I think I can, maybe I should visit the doctor first. Bye Mrs. Watson."

"Take care of yourself dear."

After I got out from the school I stopped acting weakly. I felt little bad from lying to Mrs. Watson, she was after all maybe only person in the village who didn't treat me like something disgusting on the ground. Goodhearted lady. But I felt like this was the right solution. I walked quickly all the way home and when I got to our large, white house I opened the door as quietly as I could.

Father probably didn't know when I should have been at school and I don't think he really would have thought about it so much, but as always, tiny piece of my mind was hoping he would be disappointed that I wasn't at school now. That he cared about my education more than he let me know.

So I sneaked to upstairs to find out, that Roy wasn't in his room. I walked to downstairs again and then I heard his voice. It came from the room next to library, where we had our telephone. I walked there and was going to go inside the room, but then I heard who he was talking to and that someone wasn't his aunty Chris.

"…yeah Vanessa, you're right. I would definitely want to see it. Maybe we could go and have some fun together next time I'm in Central."

There was a silence when he listened what _Vanessa_ had to say. I felt somehow hurt. I wondered who this girl was. Maybe…maybe it was his girlfriend. Yeah, I mean he had even dreamed about her earlier, I almost forgot that.

"Really? No I don't think that this weekend is good, you remember I promised Riza that…"

Silence. I had to think awhile what he had promised…oh right; he said he would spend the weekend with me.

"No of course she isn't. But you know how I wish…yeah. Well maybe next week then. Yeah, I miss you too darling."

Darling…he never called me darling. Well of course not, why would he do that? I was only his friend. Only some girl three years younger than him. He had no reasons to think me as pretty or anything. And I didn't mind about it, of course not, I just…I…

"Ok, Vanessa, see you later. Yeah, hugs from here too. And yes, I will get better. Bye."

I heard how he put the phone down and then headed his steps to the door. I felt like crying, for some reason I didn't quit recall. He opened the door and stopped when he saw me. He was still looking pale and his bottomless eyes were tired. His expression changed from surprised to worried in few seconds.

"Riza, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school now?"

I focused to watch the floor.

"Are you ok? You look pale. Riza…"

"I'm fine. Why don't you go and chat some more with _Vanessa_, I think I'll go and do my homework."

My voice sounded surprisingly bitter and like it was going to break.

"Did you eavesdrop my call?"

"No, why would I want to hear anything you talk to your _dearest Vanessa_! Excuse me…"

I turned around leaving him standing there stunned. I went to my bedroom and there I lay on my bed feeling miserable. Maybe I was going to be sick too. Yeah that was it.

I sighed, trying to stop the sobs that started to come out of my body. Screw it, I thought, it was horrible to lie to myself. I wasn't sick. I was crying because of _him_. I hadn't cried for something like five years. I had built a wall against the world, nothing could go through it. I didn't show my feelings to anyone, didn't shed a tear because of anyone. No one ever could get through my wall.

No one…until now. I had let him too near, I had been too excited to have a friend. I had formed a childish crush on him and obviously been stupid. Roy hadn't got any reasons to think about me as anything else than his little friend. It was all my own faults, letting my walls break down.

I hugged my white pillow to my chest as I lay on my stomach. I was deep in my own thoughts so that I didn't hear him coming. That's why I was startled to hear my bed creaking from added weight.

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it came to be little corny… I think I'm starting to have a writer's block or something…Well, hope it wasn't that bad, at least there was little Royai, right, though (at least that's what she thinks) one-sided. I promise there will be something cute in the next chap, you will see how the situation goes on…


	7. Selfcaused sadness

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA or get any money. It would be nice, but no.

A/N: Hi, its chapter number 7. I'm sorry, it is a little short, but there is some drama at least…

**Chapter seven: Self-caused sadness**

I bit my lip as I slowly turned my head to see him sitting next to me. His gaze was worried and I noticed I couldn't let him see my face, my eyes red from crying. So I buried my head in my pillow.

"Riza…"

"Go away."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

I was embarrassed when hearing my voice. It sounded so small, little trembling. I felt his hand on my shoulder and quivered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Riza, please, talk with me."

"I am talking with you."

"Please look over here."

I swallowed an annoying sob and kept my head in my pillow. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Riza…"

He coughed and I almost watched his way.

"Please, please, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"Nothing…I just…"¨

"Yes?"

Then I did something I knew I would regret.

"Is Vanessa your girlfriend?"

He started to laugh. I peeked him, letting ago from my pillow just a little bit.

"Vanessa…Vanessa is my sister…and I would never take her my girlfriend. I couldn't afford her."

"You…what?"

"She wants her boyfriends give her presents all the time and her favorite dinner place is one big and expensive xingese restaurant."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah…why are you asking?"

I didn't answer. Inside I felt relaxed by the information, but same time embarrassed.

"Jealous, are we?"

I gasped and raised my head from the pillow. No matter how true it was, there was no way I was admitting it to him. So I forgot my red eyes and turned to face him.

"Why would I ever be jealous of _you?_"

He studied my face for awhile and his silence was torturing me. Then he raised his hand (it was hot because of the fever) and travelled his fingers on my cheekbone. His onyx eyes were locked in my amber ones and I shivered.

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reason I made you cry."

Then there was something different in his eyes. They looked even darker than usually, more intensive. He moved his fingers from my cheek to my chin and leaned forward. Suddenly his lips were touching mine, just slightly and I felt like I could faint from the shock. Then he moved his hands to my hair, pulling me closer. It was my first kiss. He tasted some way salty and his lips were surprisingly soft. It felt nice.

But then I realized just who I was kissing and pushed him away blushing furiously. Roy opened his eyes looking some way little hurt and embarrassed. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have done that. But he was my father's apprentice and all…

"I'm sorry…"

Roy muttered avoiding my gaze and stood up.

"I just thought that you felt…never mind, it must have been the fever."

Then before I had time to say anything, he left my room, closing the door behind him. I just sat there on my bed for awhile, not really fully realizing my situation. But when it hit me, it hit me hard. I had just rejected Roy Mustang. My huge crush, only guy I really cared of. And probably the only guy that would ever even think of kissing me.

I swallowed and felt the hot tears trying to break through again. This time I refused crying. It was my fault, I was guilty for making him feel bad, and so I didn't have rights to cry. Instead I took a deep breath, stood up and made my way to the kitchen. There I started to cook chicken soup and soon the kitchen smelled heavenly good. I put some soup into a blue bowl and then I went upstairs, behind Roy's door.

I stand in front of the door at least one minute, until I got brave enough to actually open it. I saw him laying on his bed on his stomach. He didn't turn his head when I came to the room, but I saw him squeeze his blanket more tightly.

I walked to sit on his bed and he turned on his side, closer to the wall, his back facing me. I felt terrible.

"Roy…"

"What you want?"

His voice was husky and distant. I closed my eyes.

"I brought you some soup. You shouldn't get up from the bed while you are sick."

"Oh…"

"Roy…I am sorry."

"About what? You should probably go and eat your own soup before it gets cold."

He was obviously avoiding me. I sighed and then reached my hand to feel his forehead. His whole body tensed under my touch, but he didn't lean away. I kept my hand there for awhile, before taking it away, touching his hair on the same time. It felt silky under my fingers.

"You still have fever, maybe I should try to get some painkillers to you."

"Mmm…"

"Please eat, you will feel better after that."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

His voice was merely a whisper. I put the bowl on his nightstand and went downstairs to eat, though I didn't feel hungry anymore.

A/N: Well, that was dramatic...so I guess he likes her...hmm I am the writer, why am I acting surprised? Please, review!


	8. So close, yet so far

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: The drama is still going on…I feel bad for them, but I enjoy writing scenes with more drama. Hope you like this chap!

**Chapter eight: So close, yet so far**

_He smiled lazily as he put a wandering strand of hair behind my hair with his slender, white fingers. His dark eyes were shining playfully and they were so deep, I just wanted to sink into them. His fingers travelled down my cheek, like he was a blind man trying to study my features by his hands. I smiled back at him excitedly, putting my fingers to his shining, black hair. He leaned towards me, almost touching me._

_Then his expression changed, his gaze was full of despite. His voice was poisonous as he opened his mouth. "Who would want you?"_

I woke up with cold sweat and my hands squeezing my blanket. _It was just a dream._ I sighed. Why on earth did I have to think about _him_ even when asleep? Maybe it was the karma.

It was still a long way before morning, moonlight shined through my window, but I didn't feel sleepy. I turned on my side and touched my lips with my fingers. I kept on switching my side and finally, when I realized I couldn't sleep anymore, I decided to go and have a glass of water.

I walked downstairs quietly and went to the kitchen. I watched the clock and it showed ten past three. Still almost four hours to sleep. I drank my water and made my way to the upstairs again. When I got to my door I almost had a heart attack when I saw messy haired head coming out from the room next to mine.

Roy stared at me with his midnight black eyes, his pale face showing in the darkness like a ghost. He didn't say a word and it made me uncomfortable. I stopped my hand that was already on the door handle and brought it to my hip.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to have a glass of water."

He nodded and looked like he was going to say something, but decided to stay quiet instead. He looked so small in his blue pajama, like a little boy, though he was taller than me. I felt the urge to hug him.

"Would you like to have something to drink too? You should have lots of liquids when you are sick."

Roy run his hand through his hair (sure sign that he felt uneasy) and nodded again.

"Ok. I will be back soon."

I got him a glass of orange juice and when I was at the upstairs he wasn't at the same spot anymore, but the door to his room was open. I found him sitting on his bed, his head on his hands. I stood at the door, little unsure if I should really go inside, but since he didn't show any signs of wanting me go away, I sat next to him and gave the glass to him.

"Thank you."

His voice was hoarse, but at least he talked to me. I smiled him faintly.

"You're welcome."

I watched my hands not knowing what I should do. Roy really didn't help me, he was sitting so close to me, but he felt distant.

"Do you think you still have fever?"

He lifted his shoulders.

"I don't know. You can get the thermometer if you want."

I did as he suggested. He probably hadn't appreciated if I had tried his fever with my hand. I read the numbers in the thermometer. 37 degrees Celsius. He was still having fever, but not as much as before.

"Yeah, you are still sick. You still have to stay at home tomorrow."

For some reason he smiled bitterly.

"Goodnight, Miss."

I shivered as he didn't use my name. Was he really that mad at me? I didn't feel like I had many opportunities, so I made my way away from his room to my own bed.

Unlike I had expected; I fell asleep soon after putting my head to my pillow. When I woke up, sun had already started to rise. I made father his breakfast and took it upstairs.

"Riza."

"Yes, father?"

"Where is the boy?"

"R…Mister Mustang is still sick, father. He has to rest at least one more day."

I cursed inside my mind. I had almost said his name. Luckily father didn't seem to notice. Instead he wrinkled his nose in disappointment and started to eat his toast while drawing an array. I got myself ready for the school, though it felt tempting to just stay at home. I prepared some breakfast for Roy and took it t his room. He was still sleeping, his black bangs messy, his dark lashes showing clearly on his porcelain skin. He looked so peaceful when asleep. I put tray with his breakfast next to his bed and left the room.

The school day wasn't nice. Johnny from my class was faking to faint and it seemed the chimera-lie wasn't working anymore, since I could hear some nasty comments, like: Maybe she will follow her mommy soon!

My protecting wall wasn't wholly up yet, not after what happened with Roy. The kids could be cruel and I had to bit my lip few times not to show how bad they made me feel. My walk to home was full of distracting thoughts and I was honestly happy to start cooking, it took my focus to the food instead of everything else. I made some more chicken soup that was all I had ingredients for. I hadn't been shopping groceries for awhile and now I didn't want to go back to the village.

I heard steps coming to the kitchen and I saw it was Roy. He leaned to the doorframe and gave me small smile.

"Hello. How was your day?"

"Fine…"

I muttered. His gaze was looking suspecting as I didn't face his eyes.

"Riza…I…I know I acted like a fool. I understand you don't think about me that way…but I want to be your friend still."

"Roy I didn't…"

"No, listen to me, I understand and it is fine being you know, just friends…"

I wanted to scream, to tell it wasn't what I wanted…it wasn't. I just wanted to time turn back. I looked him straight to his dark, honest eyes and felt horrible. Then I thought it again and nodded slowly, gritting my teeth. It was better, I thought to myself, this way we couldn't hurt each other's feelings. He looked same time relieved and sorrowful, but he smiled. And it made me little happier.

Then Roy looked worried.

"Are you sure your day was fine?"

"Yes."

I lied. Then we started to eat. Our conversation wasn't quit natural, but at least we spoke to each other. I had a feeling, that from this moment, something had changed and I wasn't sure, if it would ever come back to what it was before.

A/N: I had a trouble to think how to end this situation. I had hard time with Roy…I wasn't sure if he should forgive yet, but then I though, that maybe he felt little guilty, wanted everything back to normal, so this is how I did it. I don't guarantee that things will be drama-free from now, because now that they notice their feelings, everything has changed. I am sorry for the long author note, please review.


	9. Snapping at him

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

A/N: I am sorry you had to wait for so long for this chapter, I have been busy recently. And I know this is short… I feel so sorry… I hope you like this though.

**Chapter nine: Snapping at him**

I was walking away from the school when it happened the first time. I saw a familiar black head walking just a little distance away from me, heading towards the road that led to our house. I hurried my steps to accompany him, but then I saw something that made me stop. Roy had a blonde girl clinging on his arm.

I felt my mood disappearing as I watched them. Roy was grinning and the blonde giggled at something he had said. The girl was probably around his age, she was wearing a blue skirt and Roy was holding her schoolbag. I felt funny. Who was she? I started walking behind them again.

Roy and the girl soon stopped and he gave her bag back to her. Then Roy did something that made my heart drop down to my stomach. He gave the blonde a kiss. To the cheek, but still, it was a kiss. I gritted my teeth and started to walk quicker.

"Bye, Roy darling! See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Emily."

Roy blew a kiss towards "Emily" and she let out a girly giggle. I made my way past them and saw something flashing in his eyes as he saw me. Some kind of emotion that I didn't recognize. He hurried after me and of course, no matter what I hoped, he had longer legs than I, so he caught me easily. I stared straight forward as he said hello and started walking beside me.

"So Riza, how was your day?"

"Fine."

I answered and stayed silent after that.

"Aren't you going to ask about my day?"

"No."

"Why not? You're rude."

"Because I already know how your day was."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do. You know, I'm not blind."

"Well…that's right, but…"

"So Roy, what is your girlfriend's name?"

"She is Emily Wilson."

"Wilson?"

I felt color running out of my face as I heard the name. Emily was Johnny's sister. I thought she had looked familiar… The destiny sure had a bad taste of humor.

"Is there something wrong in that?"

"No…I just…"

I didn't want to finish my sentence, but he had to always know everything, of course, because he was a damn alchemist.

"Tell me."

"I just know another Wilson, that's all."

His eyes flashed from realization.

"Well, you know, she isn't mean or anything. She doesn't care that I study alchemy."

"Yeah, I figured that much…"

My voice was venomous as I answered him. I bet no one would care if _he_ studied alchemy. He had the looks and enough charm to get those bubble brained girls on their knees. How lucky for him…

"You know, Riza, I don't know why you are so snappish now. Is it so wrong that I am dating a pretty girl?"

"You know what, Roy; I couldn't care less about your social life, so you can go and have fun with Wilson as much as you want, but I really don't want to hear about it!"

I snapped at him and hurried my steps, finally leaving him behind. When I got to home I didn't start to cook as usual, instead I went to my room and slammed the door. It felt good. I was boiling. I had rejected Roy one month ago and he was already dating. I bit my lip. Yes, of course I realized I was stupid. Did I really expect him to think about me when I did nothing to express my feelings for him? He was only a teenager, not a knight in a shining armor in one of those books my mother had read.

Still it was the most irritating to know it was a Wilson who had gotten him. I didn't know Emily very well, but I knew her brother and I knew that the girl probably thought exactly like him, if it was about my father and me. I sighed; this wasn't what I wanted to do, to be jealous of my best (and only) friend. If I continued like this Roy would probably think me as an idiot. If he didn't already.

I dropped my schoolbag on my bed and changed my school uniform to more comfortable clothing. I put on a red blouse, white t-shirt and jeans. Then I left to downstairs and I was happy when I saw he had already gone to father. I would have some time to calm myself before having to meet him again.

I started to cook. I didn't feel like doing something complicated, so I just started to do porridge. It was the first food I managed to do without burning it; it was what we ate for weeks after mother had died. I felt little funny when cooking it now, but after all it was simple food to make.

After I had thought about Mother, I realized something. It would be her dying day's anniversary in just three days. On Saturday. I should buy flowers.

Yes, how could I forget something like that? It was after all one of the year's most important days for my Father. I had forgotten it because of him. Roy had made me feel more alive, to partly forgot her presence, since he was so full of light. It was nice, but I still felt horrible. What if I had forgotten?

I woke up from my thoughts as I realized there was slight smell of something burning. Wait…

"Oh no!"

I heard chuckling from the door. There he stood, leaning to the door frame, smirking at me. I felt irritated.

"Did you actually burn the porridge?"

"Nice to see, that I amuse you Mr. Mustang."

I gritted my teeth, but felt the irony of the situation. Just a minute ago I was thinking about the easiest food to make, and then I burnt it…

"How about, if I make us some sandwiches?"

He suddenly suggested.

"I can see your day isn't going too well."

"…fine. But I don't want ham in my sandwich."

"I know."

He smiled and I decided he had forgiven my snapping. I sighed. That fool…

A/N: Here it was; next chapter will probably have her mother's dying day in it. I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Blue violets and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, if I did, it would be so awesome, but sadly no...

A/N: It is chapter ten! I never thought I would make this story this long and it is nowhere near end yet… And now a big thank you for everyone who have supported this story by reviewing, or putting story alerts or putting this in your favorite stories. Thank you! Please keep on reading everyone. This chapter is extra long, just for you.

**Chapter ten: Blue violets and memories**

It was a cloudy day, wind was blowing and the sky was grey. Just perfect weather for this day, I thought. I got up from my warm bed and shivered as my feet hit the cold floor. The house was silent, only thing you could hear was the wind. I went to my closet to get something to wear. Well not just something. I had planned what I would wear today with a proper care, just like I did every year.

I pulled white knee-length socks with black ribbons on my feet. Then was the skirts turn. It was a long, black skirt. With them I wore white shirt and black blouse. I combed my hair and walked downstairs. Roy hadn't woken up yet and father was probably at his study right now. I walked to the kitchen and started to prepare the breakfast.

As usual I boiled hot water to make us some tea. But I also did something I usually didn't. I took our porcelain plates of the closet. They were hand painted, they had pictures of violets on them and we only used them one single time a year. They had been my mother's favorites.

I prepared some scrambled eggs and toast for us. I didn't take Father's meal with me like I normally did when I went upstairs. I walked to Roy's room and knocked the door. There was some sleepy mumbling and after a short while he opened the door wearing only boxers and white t-shirt. I turned my gaze away.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Mr. Mustang."

"You look nice."

I raised my eyebrow and looked down my black and white outfit. I didn't look "nice", I looked like I was going to funeral.

"The breakfast is ready."

"This early? Normally you are ready after my lesson with Master."

"You won't have your lesson today. And Father is going to join us to the breakfast."

"He…"

Roy ran his hand through his midnight black hair looking confused. I understood. After all Father never ate with us. This day was exception in more than one way. This day was the day, when we tried to act like normal family, eating together. It was only natural it seemed to be weird. Especially when Roy didn't know this day wasn't a normal Saturday. I hadn't told him about it, but I guess it would be stupid to stay quiet.

"Mr. Mustang, this is my Mother's dying day's anniversary."

His onyx eyes blinked as he heard my words.

"Your mother's… so that's why. Why didn't you tell me before?"

I bit my lip before answering.

"You were busy with Emily and I didn't see the need to make you think about something like this."

My voice was quiet. His expression was now little hurt and when he opened his mouth to talk, his tone was little annoyed.

"You should have told me. I am your friend, no matter if you think I am busy or not."

"I am sorry."

His face softened and he put his hand on mine. I couldn't help it; I shivered.

"I will get something on and then I will come with you. I can't eat with Master and wear same clothes I slept with."

He took his hand away and I wished he hadn't done that. His touch was comforting. I nodded and turned around when he closed the door. Then I walked to father's study and entered without knocking. He was sitting before his desk, trying to do his black tie. I walked to him and did it for him.

"The breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

I felt amazed, even if I shouldn't have. It was just…he never thanked me. I guess this day made him emotional. I went to the kitchen again and almost as soon as I got there Roy too stepped inside. He was wearing slacks and tight black shirt. I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you going somewhere today? Somewhere except to your auntie?"

"No, I am staying here."

"Oh, so you're going to dates with Emily…"

"No, I am not."

"Then why…"

"Ri…Ms Hawkeye. I will stay here. I will call Chris after breakfast and tell her I'm staying here for the weekend. She will understand."

"But Mr. Mustang, you…"

"Listen, do you really think I will leave you alone here?"

"I am not alone, Father is here."

I argued with him, but I kind of wanted him to stay. Not that I would admit that to him. He just sat down to his usual place and I heard Father's steps when he came to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master Hawkeye."

"Morning, Mustang, Riza."

"Good morning, Father."

He too sat down and I put the porcelains to the table. We ate in almost complete silence. It was so funny, seeing Father sitting there, eating. It felt like having been thrown to some alternate universe, where everything was upside down.

We finished our meals and for the second time today I was amazed.

"Thank you, Riza. It was good."

"You…You're welcome, Father."

He left the kitchen and I already knew where he was heading. He was surely going to mother's room. He wouldn't come out before dinner. He never did. So I was left into Roy's company.

"Thank you. I think I will go and call to Chris now. Want to come with me?"

"Why would I come with you when you are going to speak with your aunt?"

"Just come. She is curious about you."

His gaze was so intensive that I felt like drowning into the darkness of his eyes. I struggled to clear my mind and slowly nodded. He suddenly took my hand and started pulling me to the blue room next to the library. His hand was warm and he was holding my hand with such a gentle touch, that I felt like blushing. But I was Riza Hawkeye, so of course I didn't.

He dialed the number, still holding my hand and I avoided his gaze, focusing on a painting on the wall. It had a picture of a dignified looking lady with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was my grandmother. My father's mother. I had never actually met her; my parents didn't keep any proper contact with their parents. I didn't even know if they were alive anymore. Only mother had been sometimes writing a letter to her father, then she died and the last contact that was those letters, which she sent probably twice a year was lost. I had no idea why father had not sold this painting. Maybe he still somewhere deep inside missed her. After all, it seemed to me that he missed everything he had lost, just like Mother.

"Hey, Riza."

I was woken up from my thoughts by his soft voice. I met his gaze and he smiled.

"Chris wants to speak with you."

"What?"

I could only stare at him as he gave the handset to me. Why would his aunt want to speak with me?

"Hello."

"Hey, are you Ms Hawkeye?"

"Yes. I am Riza Hawkeye."

"Good. So Missy, how are you? I hope Roy-boy hasn't been too much trouble for you."

"No, he hasn't. Not at all. And I am fine, thank you."

"So, when are you going to visit us?"

My mind went blank as her husky voice asked me that question.

"Excuse me?"

"When will you visit us? Have you ever been in Central?"

"No, Madam."

"Roy-boy is always talking about you. I know he wants you to come here, honey. The girls are exited too. How about next weekend?"

"Umm, I, could you please wait a minute?"

"Sure, honey."

I turned to Roy and he was looking me with interest.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your aunt is asking me to come to her place next weekend."

"What?"

"And she calls me honey."

"Give the phone to me."

I handed him the handset and he took it eagerly.

"Chris, what are you doing? No, of course it's me. You are making her scared. Oh yes you are. What did you exactly say to her?"

There was a silence and Roy suddenly turned slightly red. His eyes blinked and then closed for a while.

"You what?"

He opened his eyes.

"Chris, that is just…yeah, yeah, I will ask."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, miss you too. And no, I won't come home today. Yeah, greets to the girls. Bye."

He closed the phone and inhaled slowly.

"I am sorry, they are curious about you."

"No, it's ok…"

"So, umm… are you coming?"

"What?"

"Are you coming with me? To the Central next week?"

I felt like the world was spinning. Was Roy really asking me to come and visit his home? That was…wow. Then I realized something.

"I would love to, but I can't just leave. I mean, Father…"

"Why don't you just ask him? I am sure he will survive one weekend alone."

Roy's dark eyes were now looking slightly begging. The puppy-look. I bit my lip.

"I don't know…"

"It won't hurt to ask, right? Ask at the dinner?"

"Are you sure it is ok to you too? I mean don't you want to take Emily instead?"

My voice went quiet when I said the later sentence.

"No."

I met his eyes. There was something, like fire playing in them for less than two seconds.

"I want you. I want you to come. You are my friend, why wouldn't I?"

"Fine, I will ask."

He smiled, like he had just won a lottery. I never grew bored to that smile.

"So, what would you like to do now?"

I wasn't sure until it suddenly hit me again. There was something I always did on this particular day.

"I would like to visit my mother. Do you want to come, or are you staying here?"

"Of course I will come."

So we got our jackets and headed towards the graveyard. It was really chilly, but that was normal I guess, since it was the middle of autumn. I looked at the grey sky and hoped that it wouldn't start raining. We arrived to the graveyard in silence and I walked towards her grave. Roy followed me.

The gravestone was small and white. There was her name: Eileen Hawkeye, her date of birth and death. Someone had pushed the stone to its side. I bit my lip at the sight.

"Why would someone do this?"

Roy's voice was quiet, but little shaky. I turned my gaze from the stone to his eyes. They were dark and little angry. I was surprised. Then I smiled sadly.

"I have told it to you before. They don't like us. They think Father is crazy and I am weird. And Mother is dead."

"That is no reason."

"To them it is."

Roy then suddenly was on his knees, his slacks getting dirty. He put his hand on his pocket and got a chalk out of it. I watched as he drew an alchemic circle on the ground. He then clapped his hands together and to the ground. There was a flash of light and then the ground around the stone moved. The stone was soon back on its original place, standing straight.

"That's better."

"…yes."

I smiled faintly at him. I was suddenly happy to have someone with me while visiting here. It was less lonely.

"Do you miss her?"

His question surprised me. I stayed silent for just a while.

"I…I was five years old when she died. So I don't really remember her well. You know, I don't remember her voice. I don't remember her scent. I remember her smile, but it might be just because of the photographs we have. I remember her eyes, but it is just because my eyes are the same color. I…I remember that Father was happy when she lived. I wish sometimes that she was here, so that he would be happier. But the truth is…I don't miss her."

He listened me without a sound.

"I am terrible, right? I should miss her. I just…"

I felt like crying. Was I really this emotionless girl? Roy stepped closer to me.

"No, I don't think so."

"But, I should…"

"You know, my parents died when I was two. I don't remember them at all. I am completely happy with Chris and my sisters. I don't think your mother or my parents would blame you or me from not missing them. After all, we didn't have time to get to know them. It is not wrong, it is just sad."

His voice was gentle and I felt a single tear running down my cheek. He put his arms around me.

"But you know, it would have been nice to meet your mother. I am sure she was pretty."

"She was. I can show you some pictures."

I whispered and squeezed his jacket. It felt so safe to be there in his embrace. We stood there for awhile and then he let go of me. I felt myself blushing.

"We didn't bring any flowers, did we?"

"No."

"Do you remember her favorite flowers?"

"They were violets. Blue violets."

Roy drew another array and then there was a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He put them leaning gently to the gravestone.

"Thank you."

I whispered. He just nodded and then, without saying a word, we started to walk to our house again.

When we got to the house I prepared the dinner. It was vegetable soup with baguettes and for desert there was pudding. Father came to eat with us and finally when we were almost finished I opened my mouth to ask him a question.

"Father."

"Yes, Riza?"

"Mr. Mustang's aunt has asked me to visit them next weekend in Central. Can I go?"

Father met my gaze and I was afraid he would say no straight away. Instead he looked thoughtful.

"Do you promise to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You can go. I think that's what Eileen had said."

I almost felt my heart stop by his words. It was rare that he spoke of my mother.

"Thank you."

We finished our meals and thought it was a sad anniversary, I felt, that maybe it was in one way really good day. Maybe mother was smiling somewhere now.

A/N: So, I hope you liked it. Please, leave a review.


	11. Arriving to Central

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, a genius called Arakawa does.

A/N: First, I'd like to say, that I have been noticed, that I have made Riza wear jeans which didn't exist in their era. I am sorry about that. Then…I am sorry, I have been lazy with this story, it just feels that I am too busy with school and my other fic now. I am still going to continue this, so be patient. I hope you enjoy this new chap.

**Chapter eleven: Arriving to Central**

I looked out of the train's window and felt exited. Soon we would be arriving to the Central. Roy was sitting before me; he had that goofy smile on his face. I chewed my lower lip as I thought how absurd it was. Here I was, on a train, with him, going to his home. I was curious. Curious to meet his aunt and sisters, to see what it was like in a place he visited almost every weekend. Where he had grown up.

"Hey Riza."

"Yes, Mr. Must…Roy?"

"I just wanted to warn you."

His smile slowly vanished and he seemed to be little embarrassed.

"Warn me?"

"Yes, um… so that you won't be scared when…"

"Roy, is something wrong?"

I lifted my eyebrows and examined his face. He shook his head.

"Don't be afraid of them. They can be a little…enthusiastic. You will see."

"Roy, do you really think I would be scared of your family? Don't be ridiculous."

He just looked out of the window and muttered something I couldn't hear. I took my eyes of him and focused on the scenery. The station could now be seen. I squeezed my navy blue skirt and couldn't help but smile a little. Roy stood up and took his suitcase. I was about to take mine, but he got in first.

"Let me. Ladies don't have to carry their stuff."

He grinned charmingly. I sighed. We had gone this conversation through before.

"Roy, I am able to carry my own suitcase. I am not a helpless little girl."

"I know that. But you are still a girl. And besides, Chris will kill me if I don't help you. So please, let me."

"Fine."

I shook my head and let him carry my things. As I watched his back I actually thought it was cute. As irritating as he could be, he still always wanted to please his family. I hurried my steps and soon we stepped out of the train, to the station. I heard a scream and turned my head just in time to see maybe eighteen-year-old girl with light brown hair and blue eyes practically throwing on Roy.

"Roy! I'm so happy to see you! We have missed you so much!"

"Could you get off of me Vanessa?"

"What? No 'nice to see you too'?"

The girl pouted, her perfect red lips curling down. I watched her interested. So this was Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa-darling, it's nice to see you. Now could you get off of me, please?"

"That's better!"

Vanessa giggled and let Roy away from her embrace. Roy smiled. Then Vanessa seemed to notice me and her blue eyes that matched her short dress sparkled in excitement.

"Oh…so you are _her_."

Her voice was curious. She then stepped forward and hugged me tightly. I gasped from surprise. I wasn't used to touching anyone, nor had I expected this kind of welcoming.

"It's so good to finally meet Roy's dream girl!"

I felt my eyes widening and I looked at Roy over Vanessa's shoulder. He seemed awkward, his mouth opening and then closing.

"Dream girl? I am not sure what you are talking about…"

"Of course you do…wait hasn't he told…?"

"Vanessa! Quit it. You're making her embarrassed."

Roy stopped her. Vanessa leaned backwards, little smile glued on her pretty face.

"Where is Chris, Vanessa?"

"Oh, she is waiting for us at the car. You see, she met one of the customers and she stopped to talk with him."

"Ok, well let's get going then, shall we?"

"Sure. So, I heard you have never been in Central before Riza. Is it true?"

"Yes. This is my first time."

"Wow. You don't know how much I want to show you! Others are so happy to see you too. We have planned all kinds of things to do…"

"Vanessa, she is my guest."

Roy's voice sounded hurt, it was like he was…jealous.

"Don't ruin the fun, honey. She has to see you every single day. She needs some rest."

Vanessa grabbed my hand and I could only follow her. Roy walked besides me and we walked to the black car that was waiting behind the station. Next to the car there was standing a woman with shining black hair. She was wearing purple dress with black coat. She looked beautiful, thought she had little big chin. Her eyes were the similar black as Roy's. She had to be Madame Christmas.

"Hey Roy-boy! Nice to have you back."

Her eyes examined me and she smiled. She seemed pleased to see me. It was funny. She didn't even know me.

"Well hello, sweetie. So you're the girl my boy keeps on talking about. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Mustang. I am Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you too."

"Call me Chris, honey."

She took the hand I offered and laughed heartily as pulled me into a hug. She smelled like cigarette she was smoking and heavy perfume. When she let me go Roy had already put our suitcases to the car. We went inside the car where Roy sat beside me to the backseats as Chris and Vanessa sat to the front.

Vanessa was chatting happily with Roy and I felt little off the place, I wasn't used to people as lively as her. So I spent nearly the whole ride by looking out of the windows. The Central was much bigger than our little village and there were much more people in the streets. So much to see.

When the car stopped we had arrived to little place with a wooden sign "Christmas Bar". We stepped out of the car and Roy took our luggage. Vanessa quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Mary, Angie, Cathy, they have come!"

Vanessa yelled so loudly I think the whole Central could hear it. I hesitantly looked at Roy who leaned closer to whisper me.

"Here we go…"

A/N: So, here it is. It is a little short, forgive me. This is the start of Riza's visit in Roy's home, in the next chap, you will meet his sisters…


	12. The house of wrong seasons

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

A/N: I have something _special_ for you in the end of this chapter…This chapter is also _long. _Enjoy.

**Chapter twelve: The house of wrong seasons**

As soon as we got inside the house we were surrounded by three different aged girls. One of them was a curly haired redhead, one petite blonde and one was a brunette with grey eyes. All of them were wearing similar red dresses, which shoved their legs.

"Hi, honey, so you are Riza, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you."

I answered to the blonde. Then I heard Chris speaking.

"Roy, where are your manners? Introduce your sisters."

Roy sighed, but did as he was told.

"Riza, these are my sisters. The redhead is Angie; blonde is Cathy and brunette is Mary. Angie is twenty-two, Cathy is one year younger and Mary is twenty-five. Girls, this is Riza Hawkeye, my Master's daughter."

"It's so good to _finally_ meet you. Roy should've brought you here long time ago."

"Yeah, but he is so shy."

The girls giggled and I looked at them strangely. There was no way in the world they had just called Roy Mustang _shy_.

"Chris, where are Anna and Jessie?"

"They went to do some shopping. The girls wanted to eat something good tonight."

Chris answered to Roy. I looked around me and found out we were in a cozy bar. There was big counter made of dark wood and there were also some little tables to sit at. Behind the counter there were dozens of colorful bottles on shelves, probably all full of alcohol. From the ceiling there were hanging some red and green ribbons and I even recognized mistletoe in one corner. Those made me raise my eyebrow. Angie seemed to notice and smiled to me.

"Welcome to Christmas Bar, where it's Christmas every day. We keep decorations through the year."

"Oh, really…"

"Yeah, but we have more of them when it's really Christmas."

"Riza, would you like me to show you where you'll be sleeping?"

Asked Mary and as I nodded she grabbed my hand.

"Roy, come with us, you have to carry her bag."

"Yeah, what do you think I am doing right now Mary?"

He muttered and followed us to the narrow stairs that led to the second floor. When we finished the stairs we came to a corridor with ten rooms. Mary dragged me to the end of the hallway. There she stopped before the last door at right.

"This is your room during your stay."

She smiled and opened the door. The room was small and the walls had wallpaper with white roses. There was a small window with red curtains. From the window you could see the street. Under the window there was a bed with white sheets and on the corner of the room there was a small wooden closet.

"It should be quiet here; this is the room most far away from the bar. I know it's not so big, but since you're only here for the weekend…"

"It's just fine, thank you."

"Good."

Mary smiled. Roy put my suitcase to the floor and then I heard steps from the door. I turned around to see Cathy.

"Mary, you must come down, Chris needs our help."

"Oh, I'm coming."

The brunette looked at me and Roy disappointedly.

"I wish I'd have more time to show you around. Sorry. Roy, you should show her your room."

"I will Mary."

"Bye."

The girls left the room and Roy sighed.

"You know, it's nice to be back home, but the girls are too bossy."

He grinned.

"They seem nice."

"Yeah, well, if you want to, I could show you my room now."

"It would be nice."

"Ok, follow me."

We walked away from the room just to stop at the room across mine.

"Just like they said, it's less noisy here, so I have always had this room."

He opened the door. The room was only little bigger than that where I was staying, it had sky blue walls and more furniture than mine. There was a worktable that was drowned with books, almost all of them telling about alchemy. He had a white bed and on the wall behind it there was a lamp. There was a wooden closet and there was also a black bookshelf full of books and papers and there were also couple of photographs on it. I stepped forwards to see the photos.

In one of them there was a few years younger version of him, he was flashing that dashing smile of his to the camera. Behind him there were two girls that were older than him, one with curly blonde hair, probably something around twenty-five years old and the other one maybe eighteen with brown hair and huge grey eyes.

"The blonde is Amy, she used to work here, but then she married a soldier and moved to the South with him. The brunette is Mary. I am…wait…yes I am eight years old in that picture."

In the second photo there was a xingese man with messy hair and amestrian woman with dark brown hair and charming smile. In the arms of the woman there was a baby with dark eyes and his tiny hand was squeezing his father thumb.

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

In the final photo there was Roy as his usual sixteen-years-old-self surrounded by six girls. He was smiling widely and he seemed relaxed.

"So, if you want we could go downstairs now, or maybe walk around in the neighborhood, since it's not dinnertime yet."

"Maybe we could just go to downstairs? I'd love to get to know your sisters better and I don't want to be a trouble for you."

"You're not being a trouble, you're my guest."

He smiled at me faking to be upset. It made me laugh. We then left his room and on our way to downstairs he quickly showed me where the girls had their rooms. When we got to downstairs I could hear giggling and chatting stopping with an exited scream.

"Roy-Boy!"

A blonde with sparkling blue eyes and red dress with a slit on her right leg jumped up from a bar chair rushing to hug him. After her came a girl with xingese features and green eyes. Her shiny black hair was cascading down her shoulders and she was wearing a green dress with a sweetheart neckline. She smiled as she hugged him and nodded her head towards me.

"So, you have started to bring girls home honey? Look who is such a big boy now."  
Roy just smirked and put his hand around her waist.

"This is Riza Hawkeye, my master's daughter. Riza, this is my sister Annabelle, the blonde is Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Riza, you can call me Anna. I am twenty-two years old. How old are you?"

"Thirteen. I will soon be fourteen though. After one month."

"Really? So young…you look older."

The girl called Jessica said in amazed tone. I nodded.

"I am _Jessie_ by the way, not Jessica. I don't like that name. And I am twenty."

I nodded and then I had to gasp from surprise. Jessie had just grabbed my chin and pulled me closer. Her blue eyes where wide as she examined my face.

"Wow, look at your eyes. I've never seem that color before."

"Oh."

I was kind of used to this. My eyes, dark amber were noticed in our little school, though not in a way I hoped. Some boys from our class had said I had bloody looking eyes. I didn't think that, I had my cold wall to hide behind. But somehow it just made its way to my mind. I tried to avoid Jessie's face.

"They are so beautiful! I wish I had eyes like that…mine are so boring, only blue."

I blinked in surprise. Had she just said beautiful?

"Yep, she definitely has got interesting color."

Jessie let go of my face and nodded to Anna. Then I heard Chris calling the girls.

"You can talk with Riza later. Now you have to help with the food. The bar is opened in two hours."

"Yeas, yes, we're coming."

Anna said loudly enough to be heard in the kitchen and Jessie rolled her eyes. Then Anna gave a quick kiss to Roy's cheek and smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel just a little jealous. She was really pretty and as she too had xingese features, she matched Roy well. I knew that she was his "sister" and in any way, Roy was dating. Emily was waiting at home.

We had fun as each of Roy's sisters somehow escaped her duties to talk with us. They were curious and warm, listening carefully what we had to say. Roy said to me that it was mostly because of their work. The girls were used to get all kind of information from the officers of Central that were their customers. He said that they always knew what was happening, who was doing what. I found it interesting. Roy said that he had grown bored to all the rumors.

Finally it was the time for the dinner. We were led behind the bar, to a small room which had a big table full of delicious foods. There were some salads, just baked bread, chicken made in xingese-style and rise.

"This is really good. Did you do everything by yourselves?"

The girls smiled proudly and Roy hurried to answer.

"Cathy and Anna are best cooks, if you don't count Madam. Jessie then again can burn water."

He smirked as Jessie screamed "I do not!" and everyone else was laughing. The atmosphere was warm and so unlike our quiet, frozen house. This household was full of life. I could see where Roy had learned his charming smile.

For the dessert there was strawberry cake. It tasted heavenly. Angie and Vanessa politely refused the cake, saying they couldn't eat too much before work. After the tasteful dinner I had to struggle to let me help them. They didn't like it, but they let me dry the dishes. Then the girls said they had to get ready for the evening and left upstairs with Chris.

Roy and I walked around the empty bar, I helped him to put down some chairs and we chatted about simple things, like about Roy's upcoming history exam. We avoided talking about Emily, she was still a difficult matter for us to talk.

Suddenly when we had just put down the chairs from the table in the corner, Roy froze.

"Oh…I forgot."

He glanced over us and there it was. The mistletoe was hanging over us. Roy took a deep breath, his black eyes darker than normally. I felt myself shivering. I could feel his warmth radiating towards me, smell his familiar scent. I saw emotions flashing in the depths of his eyes, going too fast to recognize them. His hand slowly rose to touch my cheek, those slender fingers staying there catching his onyx eyes.

"I guess there is only one thing to do to get out of here…"

He murmured keeping his gaze on my eyes. I could only watch him mesmerized by the moment. He had this weird look in his eyes, his lips slightly apart. I couldn't seem to breathe as his fingers carefully captured my chin and he stepped even closer to me than before. He had a bit of hesitance in his eyes, but there was also a spark. I looked at him behind my half lidded amber eyes and hoped for something forbidden. The moment tormented me, I wanted to pull him closer and I felt desperate.

He leaned forwards and I closed my eyes. His fingers briefly touched my hair and I was full of expectation. His lips brushed mine, so slightly that I wondered if they even were real and not my imagination. Then he gasped and suddenly I heard him step away, his warmth leaving my presence.

As I opened my eyes I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. It had been our second kiss and though it was short, I could still feel his touch lingering on my lips. His black eyes were looking somewhat guilty, avoiding mine.

"We should get going. The girls will open the bar soon and I don't think we should be here at that moment. It might be crowded. I will be at my room, if you need me."

With those words he left me standing there, shivering. I glanced around the empty bar and over me. The guilty mistletoe was still hanging there, in this house of wrong seasons. I felt confused and the thoughts were running in my head. I decided to go to my room for awhile. I needed to clear my mind.

A/N: I just had to put some drama in…So, please, please leave a review and tell me did you like it. I really wasn't sure about the mistletoe thing… And wait for the next chappie!


	13. Doubtful thinking and ice cream

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

A/N: Yes, I'm once again updating after too much time, please forgive me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. In the next chapter there will probably be a jump in time, 'cause I think this story needs to move forward.

**Chapter thirteen: Doubtful thinking and ice cream**

I rubbed my eyes and turned to my side. Last night I hadn't slept well, I had been turning round and round in my sheets, I had stared the white roses in the wallpaper, counting them. I had felt guilty and confused and also…I just couldn't stop thinking about him, I imagined him, sleeping in the room opposite mine. I imagined the black hair standing out of the white pillow, his expression relaxed by sleep. Then I quickly tried to forget all that had happened last night in the corner of the bar, squeezing my blanket with my fingers. Though my room was as far away from the bar as possible, I had heard some voices from downstairs, a thing I wasn't used to. I had felt restless.

I had finally been able to close my eyes and sleep after few hours, but now I had awakened and I couldn't hear a thing. The sun was slowly rising behind the window, so I was sure it was morning already and I had slept at least couple hours. I got up from the bed and my bare feet touched the cold floor. I walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes. I decided to wear white knee-long socks, white shirt and green skirt. I pulled my hair up with a black ribbon and then went to the door, opening it quietly.

I didn't see anyone in the corridor and all the doors were closed. I started walking to the downstairs, running my hand on the walls.

The bar was empty and the curtains were drawn closed, not allowing the light come inside. A scent of alcohol was lingering in the room and the bar wasn't as clean as it had been when we arrived. Some glasses were still on the tables.

"Good morning."

I quickly turned around, shocked to see Roy standing before me in his blue pajamas. His hair was even messier than usual and his onyx eyes still had sleepy expression in them, telling that he had just awakened.

"Morning…"

"I didn't think you would be up this early even here, where you're not allowed to do anything."

He smiled teasingly.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Are the girls still sleeping?"

"Yes, they are. They have to stay up very late, so they don't normally get up before midday."

"Oh…"

I went through my brains to figure out something to say as awkward silence came upon us. I didn't know how I could stand silence after yesterday's events. Luckily he started speaking again, breaking the silence with his soft voice.

"Come to the kitchen. I'll make us some breakfast."

I followed him and sat down as he started to go through the closets.

"Roy."

"Huh?"

"I could cook for us. Just show me where the ingredients are and…"

"No way. You just sit there and wait. Madame will kill me if I let you do anything. She already said you should be eating more. And besides, you always do everything when we're at Master's house. It's time for me to do something for you, don't you think, Riza?"

I was about to start and tell him about all the things he did to me, about how his smile made me feel little less lonely, how his eyes that studied my face made me feel comfortable, how his presence made our house little less dark, but then I remembered what it could cause and just nodded.

So Roy made breakfast for us. He made scrambled eggs and toast. It was simple, but good. We enjoyed our food and the company of each other made me almost wholly forgets what had happened last night. I helped him wash the dishes and then from his request we started playing card. I was horrible at it, unlike Roy, who seemed to be able to win every game we started without flinching his eye. He said it was because of one of the girls, the redhead Angie had taught him, saying that he had to learn to play so he could win lots of money for his future dates. I laughed at that.

"Morning Riza!"

I felt hands around me and as I turned my head, shocked, I could see Jessie smiling to me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. I slept well enough…"

"Ooh, did Roy make you breakfast?"

Jessie suddenly asked, her sparkling blue eyes widening.

"Yes I did, Jess, don't sound so surprised."

Roy muttered.

"Aw, that is so cute; our Roy-boy must be in looove."

I saw some heat rising to Roy's cheeks and felt little amazed. Then, just when he was going to answer to the blonde, another voice could be heard.

"What are you yelling here Jessie? I don't understand how you can be so energetic in the morning…"

Angie slowly walked towards the table in probably shortest, black nightgown I had ever seen, her red hair still messy from sleep. Right behind her came Annabelle, her black hair put to ponytail and her fingers toying with a silver bracelet.

"Are you teasing Roy-Boy? Need help with that?"

"Shut up Angie."

"Roy! Is that a way to talk to a lady?"

Roy rolled his eyes at his sister and the girls sat next to me. Jessie was still having her hands around me, her fingers playing with my blonde hair.

"Hey ladies, you just interrupted us. I was asking Roy about his flaming love."

Anna lifted her black eyebrow.

"Please continue dear."

"Isn't it clear, girls? Roy is obviously head over heels with our beloved Riza here."

Jessie gave a kiss on my forehead and I felt my mouth go dry. What on earth were they talking about? Of course he didn't love me.

"Oh, yes, I see."

"I don't think my love life is any of your business! And you are making her embarrassed."

"Aw, but you didn't deny it!"

Roy was starting to look pretty irritated, so I decided to get into the conversation too.

"You are wrong."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

The girls turned to look at me and I continued.

"Roy doesn't like me like that. He is dating with Emily. We're just friends, so don't tease him, please."

The girls changed glances and Jessie pulled me up from my chair. She hugged me tightly, her hair tickling my cheek.

"Oh you are such a sweetheart, really, standing up for little Roy-boy."

"Eh…"

"And you really shouldn't worry about _that girl_, because you know what? _You're_ the first one he brought home."

Anna smiled me sweetly as Roy stood up and roughly pulled me away from the girls.

"I'm very much starting to regret that now! I shouldn't have brought her to _you_."

"Roy! What a terrible thing to say!"

"Whatever, Angie."

I could only watch as he started dragging me with him to the upstairs. When we got to his room he pulled the door closed with a loud *BAM* and sighed.

"Really, they are a nuisance. I am sorry that you had to go through that."

"I…it doesn't matter. They mean well, I guess."

"Yeah, well it doesn't make it less embarrassing."

Roy was still little irritated, but there was something I had to know. I bit my lip before asking.

"Roy…did you mean what you said?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it true you're regretting asking me here?"

My voice took a sad note without me planning on it and I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor after seeing his face go serious. Stupid question…it was clear he did. He probably had been lot happier to bring Emily after all, then he could have let the girls meet his pretty girlfriend instead of a little shy girl who seemed to cause chaos. And that conversation had confirmed it: He didn't _like_ me.

I felt two cold fingers under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his black and surprisingly gentle eyes.

"Hey, don't look like that. I didn't mean it like it…I really wanted to bring you with me."

"Mmm."

I didn't believe him.

"Riza. I mean it. You're my best friend. I just…you know its little embarrassing how _enthusiastic _they are. I mean…what I meant when I said that was just that I didn't want them to tease you. And besides, you're _my_ guest, not theirs and they just want to monopolize you. That isn't fair!"

He grinned and I slowly answered his smile. Somehow I got this really warm feeling inside me when hearing that. Yes, I was his best friend and he did want to be with me. Even when a small voice inside me told that _maybe_ there was a part of me that didn't just want to be his _friend_, for now, I decided, this was all I needed.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Oh, by the way, I was thinking that we could go and buy some ice cream today if you wanted. There is this place around the corner…or we can stick with them and go _shopping._"

His face twisted in fake-horror. I smiled, but there was a question in my head.

"I, it sounds nice, but Roy…what is ice cream exactly?"

"You haven't eaten one?"

"No…"

His grin widened and he grabbed my hand, looking like a sugar-high three year old, his eyes shining and white teeth flashing.

"Then we must go! It's brilliant, you'll see!"

So we went downstairs and said goodbye to the girls, who were surprised because of Roy's mood swing. Roy helped my jacket on and we started walking the busy streets of Central. The sun was shining and only thing that was brighter seemed to be Roy's exited smile.

We came inside a small little café and a woman with dark, brown hair and kind face greeted us.

"Well isn't it Mr. Mustang. And who's your little friend?"

"She's my alchemy teacher's daughter, Ms. Hawkeye."

"Nice to meet you dear. I am Maria; I have known Mr. Mustang here since he was seven. He always used to come here and force his aunt to buy him candy…"

"Nice to meet you."

Roy seemed to not want to share any more things about his childhood, so he flashed a smile of his own.

"Maria, I would buy ice cream for us both. She has never tasted one."

"Oh, is that so. Wait a while darling."

Maria left us alone for awhile before coming back with two bowls of something white and slimy looking. Ice cream, I supposed. Roy must have seen my doubtful expression as suddenly he brought a spoon on my lips.

"Open. Taste it, it's amazing, so good."

I leaned away.

"It doesn't seem very good. Looks like snow."

"Aw, come on Riza, try it."

I slowly opened my mouth and tasted "ice cream". I almost spit it out as I felt how cold it was. Roy laughed at my face and started eating his own bowl. I was amazed. How could something so suspicious taste so sweet?

"Good, huh?"

"Yes, very."

I smiled at my friend. A thought crossed my head: Maybe friendship was like ice cream, hard to trust at first, but when you tried it, sweet and surprisingly hooking.

A/N: I didn't have many ideas for this chapter, but I tried my best. Wasn't the ending cute xD I know you are probably like WHAT, SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT ICE CREAM IS! , but remember, what time they're living, I can guess not everyone had tasted it. If you have time, please review.


	14. Not a different day

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own FMA. I only own my thoughts; the rest is Arakawa's.

A/N: So, now there has been a jump in time, little over a month…I have to say I feel weird to write winter when it is summer. I'd like to point out now, I don't know the characters birthdays, so this is my imagination only. Enjoy and **please, do read the author's note in the end**, it's important.

**Chapter fourteen: Not a different day**

I turned on my side and took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I didn't want to get up yet, since it was still dark and cold outside. And there was another reason too. Today, it was my birthday. I was now fourteen years old.

I had once liked my birthdays, like all children do. But that was years ago, when father hadn't been so obsessed with his research, when mother had still been alive, when my birthday had actually been celebrated properly. Once again, I played the sentence in my head. Once my mother was still alive, why did all my thoughts eventually turn into that time?

I counted to ten before rising up and putting my bare feet to the cold floor. I wrinkled my nose, but instead of finding socks to keep my feet warm, I just walked downstairs, enjoying how the coldness took my thoughts away from the day.

I started making the breakfast, few sandwiches and some apple juice with them. Today I didn't feel like making tea, not yet anyways. I was quickly ready and took father's meal to him, only to find him sleeping over his papers, fingers soiled with blue ink. I left the sandwiches and quietly left the room. Then I decided to go and get dressed.

I put my hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon and pulled white stockings on me. Then I took a dark blue, simple dress and my favorite blouse, hoping that it would keep me warm. I was just pulling the dress over my head when my door opened revealing my father's dark haired apprentice.

"Sorry, I…"

Roy quickly turned his head and I hurried to pull my dress down. I felt a heat rising to my cheeks, but my voice stayed calm as I turned to him again.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Mustang?"

His mouth curled down at the use of his last name. I just couldn't help it, it would've felt wrong to address him as just Roy when my father was in the house.

"Well, actually no, I just wanted to say…Happy birthday!"

Roy took few steps forward and took me into a hug. I felt myself stiffen; it wasn't every day I got hugged. Soon I relaxed in his arms, but almost immediately he let go of me, leaving me longing for his touch. Roy flashed me one of his most brilliant smiles and I let my lips curl up a little bit.

"Thank you."

"So, how does it feel, huh? Fourteen years old…"

"I…well…not very different from thirteen I suppose?"

He laughed at my confused face.

"I think it suits you. Now you're only two years younger than me."

"Yes…though only for three months, you know."

I reminded him. He just smiled.

"Well, that means that every year, you have to enjoy those three months as much as you can, right."

"…You have a strange logic, Mr. Mustang."

"Aww, you know you love it."

I couldn't help it; I had to avoid his eyes. Stupid teenager as I was, the whole _love_-word coming from those lips made me almost blush. _Almost_, because really, he had a girlfriend. I had to admit he was right though, I both loved and hated his weird logic, because it was just so like _him._

"So, do you have any plans for today, Riza?"

I glared at him from using my first name, but as he flashed apologizing smile I decided to answer him.

"Well, no, I don't."

"What? Nothing to do at your birthday?"

"No. It's just my birthday, not different from any other days."

He raised his perfectly shaped black eyebrow and I could already see questions rising in his head.

"_Not different from any other days?_ How can you say that? I mean, you have all kind of rituals about your mother's _dying day_, but you don't celebrate your_ birthday_? What's the logic in that?"

"Mr. Mustang, I don't care if you see it as logical or not. It's my own business. And besides, I'm used to not celebrating my birthday. I haven't done that after turning eight. It's ok. And may I ask, what point is there keeping a party alone?"

"Riza…"

I hadn't realized how bitter I had sounded before seeing his face. I forced myself to smile before turning to the door to go and eat breakfast.

"Really it's ok. Don't worry about it."

My hand was already on the handle when Roy grabbed my other hand and pulled me backwards. He leaned close to me and I could smell his apple shampoo.

"It's not ok. And who said you would be alone?"

"…no, really, it is. I don't need to celebrate; I never needed to do that."

My voice was small and I kept on staring at the door. Suddenly he pinned me around and my wrist still in his other hand, his other hand caught my chin to make me look at him. His eyes were little sad, but he wore a tiny smile on his lips.

"Listen, if you haven't realized it before this; I am your friend. And good friends don't let each other just skip their birthdays."

I didn't answer, but looked into his deep onyx eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"If you haven't celebrated your last six birthdays, we have a lot to catch up, right? I'll make sure you have fun today and you can be self-sacrificing the rest of the week if you want, but not today. Deal?"

I nodded slowly and he grinned.

"Great, now _smile_. I know you _are_ a morning person."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Maybe, just maybe this day would be good after all.

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is short, but I figured out you liked a short chapter better than no chapter at all. The next update won't unfortunately come soon, since I'm leaving to England for the rest of July and my laptop stays home. But hey, have a great summer and please review this chap for me while I'm gone.

And here, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your reviews earlier this time, but thanks so much for:

**rinxxxaw**: Thanks, once again. Don't worry about reviewing late, dropping a review any time is a great support. I understand real life can be busy…

**noemi**: Aww, thanks. I love to make Roy blush…I'm evil…

**snakebite3:** Thank you, I'm happy you liked it.

**Tigrette**: Don't worry, the kissing will come…one day xD Really, it will, I just want to build up the tension between them and take it slow at first. It's fun to torture them…

**hawkeyeflame1921:** Sorry, this wasn't a quick update…but I'm happy you liked the last chap and hope you enjoy this one too.

**LightningFoxDusk:** Why, thank you very much. I'm happy you liked it.


	15. A wish under the stars

A/N: Hi, here I am again, back from England…sadly my summer holiday has ended too…Anyways, sorry for the wait and thank you for all the reviews you gave me for the last chap while I was gone. If you reviewed, check the end's A/N, please! Now, without more talking, enjoy the story. Warning: contains cuteness.

**Chapter fifteen: A wish under the stars**

Roy, after convincing me to celebrate my birthday with him, joined me for a breakfast in the kitchen. He sat across me as usually, but was completely silent for awhile, which was unusual. I, on the other hand, tried to eat quickly, to get ready for school in time. That is probably why I didn't focus on his mischievous expression.

"Ms Hawkeye, I think…I'm suddenly not feeling well."

I raised my right eyebrow and continued to chew my sandwich. He took his best small-puppy-in-a-cardboard box-in-the-rain-expression as he continued. I automatically turned suspicious.

"What is it now, Mr. Mustang?"

"I just think I have to stay at home. My head is aching. It might be contagious."

"Oh really. And here I thought you just wanted to skip classes."

"No, I think I'm sick…"

He looked at me sadly and though I had to admit he looked quite adorable when doing that, I still rolled my eyes.

"You know you should be studying, that's why Madame Chris let you come here."

"But I feel _bad_."

He whined. I sighed and watched the clock. It was time to go.

"Whatever. Do what you want, but I'm not going to lie to father or Madame when they ask."

With that said I left him in the kitchen and left for school. I wondered what on earth he was planning to do.

()()()

After long day I finally arrived home and Roy claimed to have been cured from his "disease". I was waiting for him to tell how we would celebrate my birthday, half exited, half scared. However, nothing special happened before it was already eight o'clock. That was when he put his plan into action, explaining he had made me a surprise, but I had to close my eyes and follow him to where he led me.

"Ok, close your eyes…"

I did as I was told and felt him taking my hand and leading me forward. I heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and stopped, opening my eyes. I didn't have the chance to see anything though, 'cause Roy's hand flew to my eyes, quicker than I thought possible.

"Mr. Mustang, where are you taking me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to spoil the surprise. Just move, please."

"If father gets to know we went outside in the evening, he…"

"Who's going to tell him? He won't notice it by himself, he's still working. And besides, it's not _that_ far that we're going."

I knew he was right, of course father wouldn't notice…but it still made me nervous to follow him as he walked outside, eyes closed, his hand in mine. We didn't walk for long; actually I didn't think we were so far away from our house. I felt strangely safe, his fingers warming my cold ones, following him where ever it was that he was leading us, almost seeing the stars up in the sky through my eyelids. The night was cold and I could smell the fresh night air stinging my cheeks. There actually was ice on the ground, though the first snow still hadn't snowed. I almost fell when my foot slipped on the ice, but suddenly strong arms were around my waist, pulling me back on my feet.

Once I had my balance back, he didn't keep me long in his embrace, just for the time it took for him to say "watch out, it's slippery here". Still, I could sense his warm scent lingering around me even after he let go. Roy took my hand again and led me a little longer before stopping again.

"Ok, if you could wait for few seconds now…don't open your eyes, please."

With that said Roy left me shivering with my eyes still closed. He stayed away for few moments only, but it felt like hours. I was starting to wonder why I hadn't said 'no' when he asked me to follow him. It was probably at least half past eight already and here we were, outside somewhere not far from home.

As soon as I could hear his careful steps though, I didn't mind at all. Because the truth was; I trusted him. I trusted him and as long as he would be there I would follow him obediently. Because I…

"Hi. You can open your eyes now."

I heard his soft voice right next to me and slowly opened my eyes. I had to blink twice before actually believing what I was seeing.

Right in front of me I saw a small wooden table and on the table there was one big white box and two red candles, with small flames that shined brightly in the darkness of the evening. Under the table there were in line four more candles that were white. All of this in the middle of the forest behind our house. Now I realized what he had done today while I was in the school.

"Happy birthday, Riza."

I turned my amazed face to meet his most charming smile that seemed to have twice as much warmth, light, as the candles. I didn't know what to say, except…

"Thank you, Roy."

I whispered. His smile, if possible only grew larger and he took my hand pulling me towards the table and handing the box to me. Then his smile faded away and he was suddenly looking shy.

"Open it, please."

I did as I was told, opening the box. Inside it I saw a little cake with chocolate icing that was spread on top of the cake messily. The cake was a little crooked, but it didn't matter. I knew Roy had put lot of effort into making it. The only thing he was good at cooking were sandwiches.

"I know it's not a good gift, I didn't have too much money and I know I'm not really good at alchemy yet and I can't cook as well as you, so I actually had to try it twice before managing to do even that, so it's ok if you don't like…"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"…Really? You like it?"

"Yes. You know, I haven't eaten birthday cake for six years. It looks delicious."

There was a small shadow on his face at first, but then Roy smiled, taking the box gently from me and I felt happier than I had for awhile.

"Eh, I didn't bring any chairs and you don't have your jacket and me neither, so I think we should head back before we catch cold. Then you can actually have a taste of your gift."

"Ok."

"Oh, but first, you have to blow out the candles!"

"Sorry?"

"There is one candle for each missed birthday, so you have to blow them out."

He winked his eye and I was stunned. However, I did as he asked.

"And Riza, don't forget…you have to make a wish!"

A wish…I think it was clear what I wished for. I wished that I would never forget this night, no matter if _he_ would. I wished to remember clearly a night with velvet black sky dotted with bright stars, hand in hand with someone who actually cared enough to do something like this for _me_, surrounded by comfortable silence. I wished I could always remember his smile that was, for a short time meant for me only. And oh so secretly I wished that one day his smile would really belong to me for much longer time than one night. It was a selfish thing to wish, but maybe if I used all the wishes from the years I hadn't celebrated my birthday it could come true. 'Cause like I was beginning to realize, it was his smile that could make me feel safe and nothing else.

We walked to our house after I had blown out the candles, the cake box in my hand. The stars were shining brightly on the sky and the cool night air made Roy's porcelain cheeks turn pink. And just before we got to our door it started snowing. Little white snowflakes, falling down like small petals. It was the first snow.

I raised my eyes to the skies and heard Roy saying it one more time.

"Happy birthday."

A/N: Long live fluff… So yeah, this was only a short little thing filled with cuteness, because I just _had to_ give them some time alone before what I'm going to do next…Hmm, now you can wonder what will happen in the next chappy. I'm thinking about some drama…maybe.

**Answering the reviews…**

**xXxRizaHawkeyexXx: **Thank you, noemi, I hope you enjoyed her birthday : ) And I had incredible time in England, thanks for wishing me nice time.

**hawkeyeflame1921:** Nice that you liked it, I hope this chapter answered your thoughts.

**ookami:** Yes, Roy is cute…I think his still denying his feelings because of…well you'll find out soon, I hope.

**SinintheEyes:** I'm happy you like this story, I quite enjoy writing it too, so please keep on reading.

**rinxxxaw:** You're welcome…thanks for always reading and reviewing.

**mid-morning rain:** You know, your review made me so happy. I'm truly touched that you showed this story to your friends and they liked it. I never really thought this would be popular among those who don't know FMA. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice week.

**iluvpyros:** Well, the update took time, but I hope you're still reading. Thanks for the review.

**Amara-nii chan: **I'm really happy you like it : ) Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter was worth waiting.


	16. A goodbye and a goodnight

A/N: Hello my dear readers, here I am again and I decided to get in some drama this time. I'm not really happy with this chapter, because the characters didn't want to behave themselves…if you understand what I mean. **And since we are getting near it, I have a surprise to all my lovely reviewers!** The one, who gives the 50th review, gets to decide a name (it must be an English name) and hair color for one character (_female_) that will appear soon in this story. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I like playing with Roy and Riza, I don't own them or anything from FMA.

**Chapter sixteen: A goodbye and a goodnight **

I was eating my breakfast (scrambled eggs with toast and blackcurrant tea) when Roy came to kitchen, whistling softly.

"Good morning, smells nice."

"Thank you. And good morning to you too, Mr. Mustang."

"Must you always…?"

"You know I do, we have discussed this before."

He rolled his eyes and sat opposite me.

"Oh, Riza, do you remember what we talked about last week?"

"What…oh yes, I remember."

Last week, two days after my birthday Roy had asked, if he could bring Emily to see our house and have a dinner with us, since she had no idea where he was living. I had reluctantly agreed. Father was away on a trip, this time in the South and that meant the number of persons eating wouldn't change from the normal, so I had no excuses. Besides, I think it was fair enough that he got to spent time with his _girlfriend_ when he for once had free time. Normally he spent most of it with me.

"Great, so we will arrive at six, I think. After school we will go to the park for awhile."

I nodded quietly and finished my toast. We walked the same way to school and I spent the lessons listening absentmindedly our teacher and imagining the dinner. I wondered just how prejudiced Emily Wilson would be against my family. My father wasn't popular here, neither was I. And if her little brother took after her…I didn't want to think the disaster it would be.

I decided I would just try to keep out of their way after eating. It wouldn't be difficult, our house had many rooms and I really didn't want to see Roy kissing Emily.

When I got home I brought my schoolbag to my room, did my hair and started making the dinner preparations. Then after making sure I had all the ingredients I needed I went to do my homework.

()()()

I took the vegetable soup off the stove and started to check on the apple-pie when I heard the front door opening and a girlish giggle enter the house. I took a deep breath before continuing with the cooking, which was almost finished.

"…so I had no _idea_ you would live this _far_. I mean why would you be here instead of our house?"

"I told you this before; I want to live with Master Hawkeye."

"Oh yes, with that old _slave driver_. Roy-darling, you never have free time. You never spent time with me!"

"I'm spending time with you now. And we see every day in school, Emily."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's not _enough_. Laura sees her boyfriend every night. And she gets roses once in a week."

I could hear Emily's saccharine sweet voice take a pouting tone and felt my face twist. How could Roy listen that whining every day? Well, maybe she wasn't always that bad. I heard their steps coming closer and took the apple-pie from the oven.

"So, here we are the kitchen. Hi, Riza."

I turned around to see Roy smiling at me and beside him was standing a blonde girl with bright blue eyes, wearing a black skirt, white shirt and red jacket. Her lips were also painted berry red and I think she was wearing mascara. I didn't use any makeup and many of the girls in our little town didn't either. It was thought to be only for the grownups, the ones at least twenty-years old. The people here were old-fashioned in that way. Maybe it was because of that that Emily seemed a little fake to me. Though I remembered Vanessa wearing makeup too and I didn't think any less of her…well I guess it didn't matter.

"This is Riza Hawkeye, my Master's daughter and my best friend. Miss Hawkeye, meet my girlfriend Emily."

"Good afternoon Ms. Wilson."

"Hi, Ms. Hawkeye."

Something in her tone was cold as she examined me from my head to toe. I met her blue gaze with my amber eyes and saw her shiver. I wondered what she was thinking.

After some polite Smalltalk we started eating and I was getting more and more awkward watching Emily flirt shamelessly with Roy. Roy then again was being pretty quiet, occasionally laughing and speaking, but not seeming to appreciate Emily's moves. He kept glancing at me, not fully focusing on his date. Finally when she started fingering his hair he let out a sigh.

"Emily, could you please stop that? I'm trying to eat. And you're making Ms. Hawkeye uncomfortable."

Emily twisted her red lips and let out an angry sigh.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

Roy glanced at me, looking stunned, as Emily started to raise her voice.

"Roy Mustang, don't look the other way when I'm talking to you!"

"This doesn't feel like talking…"

Roy muttered quietly, still not looking at Emily, but instead his feet.

"What do you think I am?"

Emily's bright blue eyes were shining with anger and her voice was demanding.

"Well, at least you _were_ my girlfriend…"

Roy started looking at Emily's face worriedly.

"Did I tell you to speak? I am your _girlfriend!_"

"That's what I…"

"I'm your girlfriend and I won't take this any longer!"

"Take_ what_ Emily? I'm sorry whatever it is, but please at least _explain_…"

"_You_ want _me_ to explain?"

She looked completely outraged and I was starting to feel that this wasn't exactly something I was supposed to see. Roy was obviously wishing to be somewhere else than here with his not-so-happy girlfriend.

"Yes, Emily-darling, if you could just calm down…"

"Don't you try to calm me down, you idiot."

"Emily, please, what's wrong? Do we have to fight in front of Ms. Hawkeye?"

"I knew it! It's all about _her_ again, isn't it?"

Roy looked at her like she had grown a second head and I started backing away from the room. This certainly wasn't a conversation which I needed to hear and I didn't want to get pulled into their one-sided shouting match.

"Don't you dare escape, little Missy!"

She was practically screaming now. I was startled that she spoke to me like that and decided to stay. She continued speaking with feverish look in her eyes.

"Oh, Roy, how naïve do you think I am? Boys don't have girls as their best friends. You're saying you want to live with the Master. Don't feed that to me, I know with who you want to live!"

I felt my mouth open from shock. What on earth was she talking about? Was she actually _jealous_ of me?

"Excuse me, Emily, what are you saying?"

"Oh Roy, I know why you're being so distant nowadays, it's because of her, isn't it? Maybe you haven't noticed it, but _seriously_, all you ever talk about with me these days is_ Miss Hawkeye_. You even cancelled our dates because of her birthday last week! You don't do that for a friend."

"Emily, we are just friends with Riza, nothing else."

Roy's voice was exhausted, like this subject had been spoken before.

"Roy, I want you to take distance to that girl, if you really love me, you shouldn't even look at other girls! I don't believe your little stories anymore; I've seen how she looks at you! And you, little freak, get away from my boyfriend. "

Roy's onyx eyes widened before starting to burn, like black fire.

"What did you just call her?"

"A freak. That is all she and her father are. A madman and a little freak who doesn't have any friends and who makes the other kids, like my dear little brother be afraid of her."

Roy's face darkened with anger and his voice was colder than I had ever heard it to be.

"Don't you dare speak like that."

Emily let out a startled sound.

"I can't believe you're taking _her_ side!"

"She is my friend. Friends always go before girls. And after hearing that little show, I think I really should've cheated you with her, because she is so much better than you ever will be. I'm tired of your selfishness, Emily. This is the end."

Roy took her hand and started walking to the door as she started crying.

"You will never find someone like me again! You will regret this Roy Mustang!"

"Emily Anne Wilson. I think it is obvious now, but you're not welcome here any longer. I don't know what I ever saw in such a disgraceful girl. Goodbye."

"But, Roy! I…"

"Goodbye, Emily."

He closed the door in front of her shocked tear streamed face and sighed heavily. I didn't know how to feel. One part of me was certainly happy that they weren't together anymore and that he had defended me, but there was a surprisingly large part that felt sorry, maybe even guilty of what had just happened. I raised my hand to touch his shoulder, but he shook it away, looking frustrated.

"I think I'll retire to sleep now, if you excuse me. Goodnight, Ms. Hawkeye."

Usually I would've been happy that he remembered to use the formal way of addressing me. Right now it felt like a slap to my face, because the way he said goodnight was awfully alike to the way he had said _goodbye_.

A/N: Full of drama wasn't it. I feel so sorry for them both. And I can't believe I wrote this soap opera…someone tell me I'm just dreaming. *sigh* Well, I guess I just have to try and make the next chapter better. Yours truly, ShiningTear


	17. Silence

A/N: Hello my darling-readers. Here comes chapter 17, I am so _sorry_ that I wasn't able to finish it earlier, I've had a terrible writer's block with this story. It seems like the characters have been rebelling against me. Thank you, everyone from reviewing last chapter, it made me feels so happy. *hugs the reviewers* I don't think I've ever seen such a _"friendly"_ reaction towards any of my OCs as Emily got after last chappy…it was funny. And then, **the 50****th**** reviewer was anonymous reviewer called Jess. Review this chapter before 10.12.2011 and tell me a female name and hair color, or the reward goes to the person who reviewed after you.** After this looong a/n, enjoy the chapter, if anyone reads this after such a long wait…

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own FMA.

**Chapter Seventeen: Silence**

I couldn't understand how the evening had taken a turn like this. What was supposed to be a nice (well, at least polite) dinner with Roy, his girlfriend Emily and I had ended up with Emily screaming her face red at us and Roy breaking up with her. I had to admit I was only happy to get rid of her, but I felt sorry for Roy. He had seemed happy with Emily just few days ago.

I didn't feel like sleeping yet, so I washed the dishes and cleaned the table. Then I realized we hadn't eaten any of the apple-pie I had baked earlier. It made me sad for some reason. I knew Roy loved apple-pie, he told me once that one of his sisters, who didn't work with his aunty anymore used to bake it for him when he was little.

I carefully put the still warm pie under a towel and then went upstairs to get a bath. A warm, long bath would make me feel better, I was sure. Not that I really had reason to be upset from the beginning. I just didn't like the feeling I got when Roy left me alone, his face tired and his voice disappointed.

The water was warm, nearly hot when I climbed into the bathtub and I let out a sigh as I sat down. My muscles soon relaxed as I lay still, but my mind kept wondering if Roy really was asleep already_. Of course_ _he isn't_, told a tiny voice inside my head. _When has he ever fallen asleep this early? He just doesn't want to see __**you**__. Not after…_I shook my head and sank deeper into the bath and disagreed with the voice; Roy was probably just really tired after all the events, it wasn't because he didn't want to see me. _Oh, really? Then why couldn't he meet your eyes earlier?_ _You know the answer, don't you? It's because what happened tonight is __**your fault**__._ I put my head under the water to silence the voice. It made awfully lot of sense.

()()()

I walked to my room with a white towel wrapped around me and my feet bare and soft after the bath. My thoughts had turned guilty and I couldn't help but let my feet lead me in front of his door. I didn't even think about the way I was dressed, or about how he would react after seeing me. I just had to say something; I had to make sure he wasn't angry. I hesitated before speaking through the door.

"Roy, are you sleeping already?"

I was feeling so stupid standing behind his door, my voice being soft and my bare feet freezing on the cold floor. Roy didn't answer. I tried to listen if I could hear his slight snoring, but all that met my ears was silence. It was like he had stopped breathing altogether.

"Roy? Are you…"

I heard a tiny voice, as if he had sighed. Now I was almost sure he was awake. I stood there on the same spot for awhile, but as I could sense he wouldn't come and open the door and I was starting to feel cold after the water on my skin was drying I stepped away from the door.

I sighed. It was the time for me to go back to my bed. I would just have to close my eyes, to pretend everything was fine. That was something I was good at after all. It was what I'd always done before Roy came into our house; pretending I wasn't upset about anything, because father thought crying was weakness and I couldn't disappoint him. I had been standing behind a different door for hours and pretended I wasn't lonely, that the silence was only soothing, not something that scared me. I couldn't help but sniff slightly before talking to the boy behind the door.

"Goodnight Roy."

I went to my room and changed into my white nightgown. After putting it on I quickly brushed my hair and then went to bed. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and pulled my blanket over my head. The sleep didn't come as soon as I wished. I kept wondering if this silence would once again be a part of my daily life. I hoped not and when I finally fell asleep I dreamed of him walking away from me, his eyes shining like black fire.

()()()

The new day came sooner than I realized and I was almost afraid to get up from my warm bed. I walked downstairs where I could smell…coffee. This was weird. There were only two people in this house right now and I hadn't made any coffee. I don't think I had ever even really tasted it properly, since I always had tea. And Roy hadn't been awake before me for few weeks. I didn't even know if he could make any coffee. I walked faster until I came to the kitchen.

There I could see him, his back turned to me, his soft black hair adorably messy, putting sugar to a red cup that had unofficially become his. As I stepped forward I quietly said "morning". He almost dropped the cup, spilling some hot coffee on his white shirt. He cursed.

"I'm so, so, sorry Roy! I…"

I quickly took a kitchen towel and started to press it against his shirt, but he just grabbed the towel and pushed me away. His face was unhappy, as expected but his voice was quiet as he answered me.

"It's ok, Ms. Hawkeye."

I bit my lip and as he cleaned the coffee of the table and his shirt which ended up with a brown stain I tried to think what to say to him. Of course my brain had to come up with the stupidest thing it could.

"I didn't know you can make coffee."

"Yeah…"

He muttered. Then came the awkward silence.

"Roy, about yesterday, I'm sorry-"

He raised his hand to stop me and his face was blank.

"You didn't do anything. It was _her_ fault."

He met my eyes for only the shortest of seconds and I could see the look in his onyx eyes was dark. I opened my mouth again, but he continued.

"I already ate. I think I'll just take the coffee with me."

"Where are you going this early?"

"Upstairs to get my bag. I will visit the bookshop before school; they should have a new alchemy book there today, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, well, have a nice day."

"Thank you, 'bye."

Then he was gone. I looked at the clock: 6.45 am. I was fairly sure the bookshop wouldn't be open before eight. I started making breakfast for myself and wondered if Roy really thought like the small voice had whispered, if he really thought it was my fault he and Emily broke up.

A/N: It's finally over. And I'm not happy with it…so angsty…and short…I try to fix things soon, Roy just is so damn frustrating. But I promise, everything in this chapter has its reasons. Please review and tell me what you thought. No flames please!

Now, one more thing. Thank you: **MyNameIsNot, AvaEobane, Tigrette-of-Fire, Hatake Kai, bearhead, Mangagirl135, Jess, hawkeyeflame1921, RoyaiLuvr, Amara-nii chan, rinxxxav, Hotaru-Naichingeru** and **yukiko loves to meow** for reviewing last chapter, I appreciate it very much.


	18. Correcting a mistake

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own FMA or get any money from writing this.

A/N: Hi, everyone. I was supposed to update before Christmas, but I didn't have the time to finish this chapter before I left to spend my Christmas and New Year's Eve under the sun, so here it is now. Happy New Year 2012 everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter; reviews are answered in the second a/n.

**Chapter eighteen: Correcting a mistake**

The school day started as any other. I went to the classroom when the first lesson started. We were having history, my favorite subject. The lesson was about the Northern wall of Briggs. I was fascinated with it. Briggs with its mountains that touched the ever clear sky and pure white snow and soldiers that did everything they could to keep the rest of us safe sounded kind of unreal. I wrote down everything I could about the place and managed to, just for awhile, to forget everything that had happened in the morning.

However, things weren't obviously going to be as nice as I hoped. After the first lesson I sat on my chair, reading a book that I had brought with me. It was a book I had found in our library, one of those my mother had left behind. I was just about to turn a page, when a shadow fell over me. I lifted my eyes of the book to meet the blue eyes of Johnny Wilson, who looked pretty menacing. I felt a wave of fright run through me as the redhead smiled. The events from the day before run through my mind, just like thoughts of what he could possibly want from me.

"Hello, Miss Freak. Feeling satisfied?"

"…"

"I would, if I were you…getting chosen over someone who you are so much below of."

His eyes turned cold as he leaned closer to me, his breath brushing my cheek.

"Listen, you're gonna regret the day you broke Em's heart. Just wait for it, little witch. I'm gonna prove that idiot-Mustang you're nothing but a disgusting…"

I felt my insides boil when Johnny whispered Roy's name with that tone and I opened my mouth to say something to him, anything to stop him from talking about Roy. I could handle thousands of insults towards myself, but if he dared to say Roy's name one more time, I—

"Ms. Hawkeye, Mr. Wilson. Is something the matter?"

Our teacher had somehow appeared right next to Johnny and me as if sensing the heavy atmosphere. Johnny leaned away, caressing my hair. I shivered.

"No, Mrs. Watson. I was just telling Ms. Hawkeye…"

As angry and scared as I was, I couldn't disappoint my favorite teacher by fighting under her nose.

"We were just talking about the Briggs. He thinks there are chimaeras defending the wall, I don't agree."

My voice was surprisingly calm and though Mrs. Watson seemed a little doubtful, she didn't say anything.

"Well then, Mr. Wilson, please go back to your own seat, the lesson is starting soon. And I'm fairly sure I agree with Ms. Hawkeye, I haven't heard that kind of thing about Briggs. Though you can never really know, it is a place of many mysteries after all…"

Johnny nodded obediently, but as she turned her back to us he quickly whispered to me:

"Just wait for it. I'll make sure you regret messing with Emily."

I glared at him, but couldn't stop a shiver running through me.

()()()

After I got home I cooked some onion soup and did my homework. Roy didn't come home before eight pm and when I asked him where he had been, he just told me he had been thinking. Then he disappeared to his own room. I went to bed feeling blue and as I fell asleep my sleep was full of disturbing dreams of Johnny bullying Roy and wearing a military uniform.

()()()

I suddenly woke up in my dark room, feeling as if I was being stared at. I wondered what was causing me to feel like that. I blinked my eyes few times and then noticed a figure standing before the door. It was Roy, his eyes fixed on me, looking thoughtful.

"Mr. Mustang? Why are you here?"

He looked startled as I lifted myself up from the pillows to see him better.

"I'm so sorry."

He whispered so quietly that I barely could hear him. His eyes were as black as the night around us and his face was exhausted. Somehow he looked fragile, standing there with his feet bare and his pajama-pants a little bit too short, showing his angles.

"Mr.…Roy, what do you mean?"

My own voice was quiet too; it felt like the darkness around us wouldn't forgive loud voices. He stepped closer to me, maybe unconsciously, as if seeking for comfort.

"I have been acting like an idiot. I just, I've been little frustrated with myself, you know. And after what happened, I didn't feel like I could face you."

His eyes were irritated and I couldn't help but let the words linger in my ears. _I didn't feel like I could face you…_

"Being with Emily was a mistake, but it somehow felt like a good choice awhile ago. I felt so embarrassed when we fought there in front of you…"

I could only sit there; looking into his eyes and feeling the sleep slowly leave my body. I wondered if this was the moment he would confess he loved her and that he regretted what he had done after the dinner. If he would, I knew I'd just have to put on a brave face and let him do what felt the best for him. That was what friends did. The thought made my stomach twist.

"I know it is stupid, you know. But…she said something that made me realize how I really…"

He suddenly shut his mouth and looked at me as if wondering if he should continue or just shut up. Even in the darkness I could see his cheeks change their ivory color into a slight pink. I wanted to know, I desperately wanted to know what he was going to say. Even when I was scared of the effect his words could have.

"How you really…"

"Doesn't matter. The important thing is; it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been avoiding you. She said unforgivable things, but there is one thing, that she said which was actually true. And it made me…confused. And a little angry at myself, because it made me realize just how big mistake I had made."

"What was it that she said then?"

"…Emily was right, I didn't really love her."

Roy's eyes flashed in the darkness and I felt the air leave my lungs. My eyes widened just a bit as I continued to stare at him.

"I thought that maybe I could, you know, she was pretty, maybe a little bit too…enthusiastic, but still nice enough. So I thought that after awhile, I would begin to like her. But in the end I didn't. I just became more distant and well…her giggling was a little annoying. And I knew it that it was wrong to be with her when I didn't love her, but she asked me to and I couldn't just break her heart after my own…"

His eyes looked faraway for awhile, seeing something I didn't. He took a short breath before continuing.

"Ah, well never mind that…let's just say that I know what it feels like to be turned down by someone who you…you know, like. Liking someone so much that it makes me do stupid things just because I try to deny my feelings after a rejection."

I closed my mouth as he looked at me, his mouth curving into a tiny smile, but his onyx eyes looking dark and unhappy, like he was remembering something disappointing. Then my eyes widened. He knew how Emily felt…he and Emily started dating a while after I had…but no. It couldn't be me. It had to be someone else.

"Roy…you…"

"I am sorry that I woke you up. I just-I needed to apologize, I guess. I know I've acted strangely; I just _had_ _to _think some things through. Now, before I let you sleep, I have to ask you something, just to make sure what the right thing for me to do now is."

He ran his hand through his midnight black locks and bit his bottom lip. I couldn't help but want to pull him closer and comfort him. He then lifted his eyes to meet mine and I saw something determined shining in them. I was curious.

"Riza."

"Yes?"

My voice was trembling.

"Could I correct a mistake I made before?"

"Eh?"

He walked to my bed with steady, long steps. Then he was sitting next to me, his left hand rising to my cheek. His eyes searched my face and I felt myself holding my breath. I could smell the scent of his apple shampoo and suddenly he was so close we were breathing the same air. My heart was beating fast, feeling like a small bird flying around my chest. Roy's hand caressed my cheek and he leaned closer still, his lips almost touching mine. I gasped.

"You…you can stop me if you want to. I just have to know…"

He whispered with a shaking voice before closing the gap between us.

At first I felt little panicked, for reasons I didn't understand myself. I was stiff as Roy lifted his free hand in my hair, my eyes were wide open. He leaned back, just a little and I was afraid I had ruined it all once again. However, his eyes were gentle and his voice little husky as he talked to me.

"Is this ok? I can quit, if—"

"No! It's ok…"

I blushed in the dark room. He smiled hesitantly before closing the small gap between us again. This time I relaxed and his lips that were slightly chapped melted into mine. His fingers were tangled in my hair and as his chest touched mine, I was sure my heart would soon fly away. As he soon leaned away, I could see his cheeks were pink, but the smile on his face was bright enough to enlighten the whole room. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I corrected the mistake."

He whispered his voice gleeful. I felt a shiver running down my spine and I had to ask him.

"What was it then, your mistake?"

"That was how our first two kisses should have been. _You_ are the one I should have been dating instead of Emily. Because it's you that I've liked all the time, never Emily."

A/N: To Be Continued…Well isn't that cute… I wasn't sure if I should do this kind of thing to their relationship yet, but hey that's where they've been going all the time. And besides, writing all that angst can be sad. And I didn't want you guys to kill Roy for being a jerk… So please review, tell me this is a good thing.

Here, answers to the reviews for the last chapter:

Royailuvr: Well…I know you wished for a faster update, but I promise, I'm trying! Anyways, I'm happy you liked the last chappy.

AvaEobane: I'm happy you liked it, thanks from the review.

bearhead: Yes, I am sure everyone is happy that Roy and Emily broke up. Thanks and keep on reading.

mangagirl135: No, no, you're not boring at all. I'm happy you liked the angst; I quite like writing it sometimes too. And now I wonder if you guessed right why Roy acted like he did?

Tubby: I was just smiling as I read your review. I seriously can't believe you read all the chaps in one go…And I'm really glad you like the girls; I'm fond of them too. Keep on reading and thanks for reviewing.

Tigrette-of-fire: You really think so? I'm touched… anyways, I always love your reviews, please keep on reading. And I hope you're happy with Roy now.

hawkeyeflame1921: Well…maybe this chapter made you happy? And then…you were the 51 reviewer for this fic, so as my 50th won't answer me, could you give me a female name (English name, please) and a hair color? Thanks and please keep on reading!

bronze andromeda shun: Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the new chapter.

Hatake Kai: No, I'm not dead yet…and I try to start updating sooner, 'cause I know it's very irritating when I don't…anyways, please continue reading.

rinxxxav: Hi, nice that you reviewed. And trust me, I understand that real life can be busy, so don't feel too sorry. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

luvlife4life: Ooh, a new reader, nice. Hope you like this chap.

_Once again, thanks to all those who support me with this fic, without you I wouldn't keep on writing. Let's keep on following Roy and Riza this year too. _

_ShiningTear_


	19. Talking about family

Disclaimer: Let me think…do I own FMA? And the answer is: NO.

A/N: So, its chapter 19 and it's been something like one year since I started writing this story—and posting my fics. Oh how the time flies when having fun, right? Well, enjoy this little chapter.

**Chapter nineteen**: **Talking about family**

"_That was how our first two kisses should've been. __**You**__ are the one I should have been dating instead of Emily. Because it's you I've liked all the time, never Emily."_

I felt like my heart could burst out of my chest when he told me that, his eyes honest and warm. He studied my face, his lips curving up before asking me a question.

"So, dear Miss Hawkeye would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

It was more of a reflex than anything else that brought the wide smile on my face when he asked the question. One part of me was suspicious; what if it was all a big joke? There was a noticeably larger part however that seemed to have been waiting for that one little question for God knows how long. That part wanted to scream: Yes!

"Ye…Roy."

The shine that had begun in his black eyes stopped on the very same moment I changed my mind after hearing a third little voice in the back of my head. It was a terrible, rational part of my mind that I wanted to push away. It was horrible its words made sense. He looked at me without batting an eyelid.

"Yes?"

"I'd love to…"

The smile on his face widened, but I held my hand up.

"I'd love to, but I really can't."

His face was blank and I desperately want to take back my words.

"I-we just can't."

"Why? I thought you lov-liked me too."

"I do! I do like you, but this has nothing to do with that."

Now he looked confused, his right hand flying to his hair, playing with dark locks. I bit my lip before answering him, reminding him of the reality that wasn't painted rose-red.

"Roy, what do you think father would do, if he got to know, that his daughter, who you're supposed to call "Ms. Hawkeye" was dating you?"

His hand twists around a section of black hair and I could see he hadn't been thinking this. Roy chewed his lower lip, looking thoughtful.

"He doesn't need to know…"

He said with a little uncertain tone of voice. I sighed.

"Don't you think he would realize it sooner or later? He is an alchemist, he's not stupid. What if he stops teaching you because of me? We can't do it."

I felt tears threatening my eyes as I continued speaking Roy out of what could possibly be one of the happiest things that has ever happened to me. I just know that he hasn't been thinking this enough and doesn't know father like I do, doesn't realize what he is like when he gets truly disappointed.

"We just…"

"_Riza_, listen to me."

Roy's voice was confident and calm, it made me stop my rambling.

"I know Master Hawkeye wouldn't be too happy if he found out. I also know he isn't stupid. _But_-"

He met my eyes with a steady gaze and slowly took his hand out of his hair, moving it to grasp my left hand instead.

"-I don't think we would be caught."

"Why?"

"Ah, but you already told the reason yourself."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"He is an alchemist. An alchemist doing his research. And you've seen him yourself. The only thing he really fully focuses on right now is the research- I mean he hasn't noticed that I call you by your first name and I've been doing that for a long time. He already let you come to Central with me once without becoming suspicious. He doesn't leave his study too many times in a day when he is at home and right now he is in a different town. So as long as he doesn't catch us kissing in front of him, _he won't notice anything_."

Roy smiled and intertwined our fingers. I have to admit his smile has a curious effect on me, it makes me want to just smile back and agree with everything he says. Actually, I kind of do, agree that is.

"Well…that might be true, but what if there still is something that gives it away?"

"There isn't and even if there was, I wouldn't care. It's not like he can just tell me who I can like and who I can't. Please, Riza."

I closed my eyes from the puppy eyed look he was giving to me, but whispered my answer to the darkness nevertheless.

"Yes."

His arms find their way around me and I can honestly say I'm happy that I couldn't make him change his mind; his embrace just makes me feel too warm inside.

"Thank you."

He whispered in my hair and I had to smile. We sat there, on my bed for awhile and I started to feel a little tired again, it was still the middle of the night after all. I yawned and he let go of me.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have come here quite this early."

"Maybe. But I think it's good that you came anyways."

"Yeah, well…"

He looked a little uncomfortable, as if he just realized he was sitting there next to me, only in his pajamas. He slowly got up, turning towards the door.

"Well, goodnight then, I'll let you sleep now."

"Yes, goodnight, Roy."

He left and soon I fell asleep again, seeing sweet dreams.

()()()

The morning came sooner than expected and I went downstairs, making the breakfast as always. It was a Saturday morning, so I took more time than usual, making us sandwiches with scrambled eggs, made some strawberry tea for myself, coffee for Roy and on top of that a piece of the apple pie for both of us. I was just sitting down when Roy stepped in to the kitchen. He had bluish circles under his eyes, but his smile was warm and mischievous as usual.

"Morning, honey."

I swear, if I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out by now.

"_Honey_?"

Roy-there was no other way to call the voice that left him-giggled at my expression before sitting on his normal place.

"What, you don't like it? Should I call you sweetheart instead? Or darling?"

"Please, do leave that for your sisters, before I start to regret saying yes…"

I muttered and he started laughing again, only to stop abruptly.

"Oh, Riza."

"Yes?"

Suddenly there was a slightly terrified look on his pale face and I just had to lift my eyebrows at that.

"Do you know what comes next?"

"Eh,_ no_."

"We have to tell the girls."

A/N: You know, I don't really like this chapter all that much. Except the ending. Don't know why. Well, nevertheless, I am looking forward to using the girls again…Hope you liked it, at least a little bit, please leave a review.

**Answering to reviews:**

**AvaEobane:** Oh, I liked the excuse too…thanks.

**Tigrette-of-Fire:** Thanks so much darling! Hope you enjoyed this chap too.

**bearhead: **It took awhile, but here, the next chapter…

**luvlife4life: **Thank you, nice that you like it. Keep on reading.

**RoyaiLuvr: **Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter.

**hawkeyeflame1921: **Thank you, Katie and her midnight blue hair will appear in few chapters.

**mangagirl135: **Oh I so love your long reviews….nice that you guessed right btw. Hope you enjoyed the new chap.

**elevenzombiezz: **New reader-nice. Keep on reading.

**FMALover555 I really like that: **Why, thank you, keep on reading!

**YuuriL: **I'm happy you've liked the story this far, thanks for the comment. And, not to spoil anything, but I think there will be some jealousy in later chapters…not quite yet, but…


	20. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and never will.

A/N: Dear readers, I hope you're as excited as I am; it's finally the chapter twenty! So, I'm feeling quite happy since this is the longest fan fiction I've written. As a treat, you'll get a tiny piece of Roy's pov in the middle of the chapter. I thought it would be fun to do something not-so-serious after the last few chapters, so well…you'll see.

Now, I'll let you to read about charming, worried ladies and an uncomfortable boy- I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter twenty: Misunderstandings**

As we cleaned the table and washed the dishes, Roy was visibly nervous. I thought it was really quite funny. We were only going to call to his home after all. Just to tell the girls and Chris that Roy and I were dating… Well, truth to be told, I was nervous too. The girls had seemed quite happy when teasing Roy about having a crush on me, but I still wondered how happy they would be when they got to know I really was his girlfriend now.

Still, no matter if I was worried; at least I wasn't freaking out the same way as Roy. He tried to hide it after I had asked if he was scared, muttering something like "you know what they're like…", but he couldn't fool me.

I turned to get a towel out off the closet and then, there it was a sound of something shattering to hundreds of pieces. When I turned back I could see Roy standing with pieces off a glass all around his feet.

"…sorry."

He muttered with a deer in the headlights expression. I bit my lip not to scold him.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I asked with the nicest tone I could manage. He shook his head sheepishly.

"Ok then, get out, please."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not having you break something else right now. You will go and call home. Then, you will calm down, come back here and help me clean up this mess, ok?"

"Call…now?"

"Yes."

"Without you?"

"_Yes_. I'm sure you'll manage to find the phone without me holding your hand."

Roy's face was going paler and paler as I spoke and I sighed before pointing to the door.

"Please, Roy. If you need me, you can just call me."

"Yeah…see you."

I couldn't help a smile rising to my face as he started walking towards the door his left hand in his hair. I went to get a dustpan and started to clean up the glass from the floor.

()R ()O()Y()

I couldn't believe she made me do this alone. As if it wasn't bad enough to call and tell news like this in the phone, now I had to deal with the ladies myself.

"_Hello, Christmas Bar, Mary speaking._ "

A flirty voice answered. I sighed from relief. At least it wasn't Jessica or Vanessa. Mary was the most…how to put it, serious one of the girls. She was the only one that didn't see it necessary to tease me the whole time.

"Hi, Mary. It's me."

"_Roy!"_

Her voice soon changed from seductive to surprise. I hoped her voice didn't reach the others.

"_Honey, how are you? We all were so disappointed when you decided to stay there this weekend."_

"…um, I'm fine."

"_Are you sure, love? You sound a little weird..."_

"No, I'm fine, really; actually I called because I have something to tell to you guys."

"…"

"Mary?"

A silence met me in the other end of the line. I could practically hear the wheels turning behind Mary's huge, grey eyes. Her voice was careful, a little disapproving as she spoke again.

"_Roy-boy…don't tell me you got that Emily-girl pregnant?"_

I couldn't form any words. This was just…astounding in its foolishness. Where on bloody _earth _did she get that idea in her pretty head? Mary seemed to mistake my shocked silence as she let out a little shout before dropping the phone and judging from the sound of her steps, run to get Chris and the rest of the girls. That's when I got my voice back.

"Mary! _Mary_, you're wrong! Don't…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my finger and mentally prepared to what was coming. I knew I couldn't handle this alone. I had to have at least one mentally stable person here, supporting me.

"_Riza!_"

I quickly called and hoped she would arrive here soon. Preferably before Mary got the others.

"_Roy! I can't believe this…"_

Well, a guy could always dream, right?

"Jessie, listen, whatever Mary told you-"

"_How could you do this to poor Riza? And you call yourself a gentleman!"_

"…_give me that Jess…"_

"_But I need to..."_

I felt a headache building up.

"_Roy, you know we will support you, honey…"_

Great, it was Anna. I could feel this would be a long call if I didn't get to say something soon.

"Anna, Emily is-"

"_But love, you should've thought about things. You're only almost seventeen! And I thought you loved darling R-"_

"_Anna-dear, let me talk with my boy for awhile."_

I bit my lip, frustrated, but a little happier since I knew Chris would listen to me. Or so I hoped.

()R()i()z()a()

I had just picked up all the glass from the floor as I heard a slightly pleading shout of my name coming from the room next to the library. I rolled my eyes and wondered what could Roy possibly need me for. He had only been there for few minutes.

I walked to him only to find him looking exhausted and obviously trying to argue about something that was said in the other end of the line.

"Yes, hey Chris…No, I haven't…."

His voice was annoyed. It was obvious he couldn't get any change to talk. He took my hand quickly as I came to stand next to him. I could hear the heated scolding. His fingers almost crushed mine as he held them so tightly.

"No, listen…LISTEN TO ME!"

He seemed to lose his patience.

"Emily is _not_ pregnant."

I felt my eyes grow huge as he said that. He answered my shocked gaze with an irritated one and mouthed something that looked like "I'll tell you later". I just shook my head and found myself hoping he was telling the truth. But most of all, I just found myself wondering how on earth had they started to speak about this anyways.

A/N: Got to love the girls. I was having so much fun with this chapter-I was just giggling alone in my room while writing this. It's fun to tease darling Roy. I however wonder, if you enjoyed it or not. Please, review and tell me what you thought!

**I really have to try and answer your reviews sooner…**

_**luvlife4life:**_ Aw, thank you very much.

_**Tigrette-of-fire: **_I wonder what you thought about the appearance of the girls now? They will be around for a chapter or two, I guess. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

_**Lalalupin: **_It's nice to get reviews for the early chapters. I hope you read this far and see this…thanks.

_**mangagirl135:**_ Thank you : ) they are indeed perfect together… And well, you gave me such a huge compliment, it made me blush! Thank you, I'm hoping you like this chapter too.

_**Phenitial:**_ Wow, you reviewed so many chapters…thanks. Please continue reading.

_**hawkeyeflame1921**__:_ Thanks again, I can picture Roy that way too, btw (well obviously)

_**The Sand Alchemist:**_ Hi, thanks for the review, I'm happy you liked it. Please keep on reading.


	21. Revelation

A/N: Hello, dear readers. This is really short chapter. But it's very necessary so don't kill me…Enjoy the story instead.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA, if I did, I could draw so much better.

**Chapter twenty-one: Revelation**

I didn't quite know how it happened, but Roy had just managed to make his aunt and sisters believe he had gotten Emily pregnant. What followed was a worried scolding that only ended when Roy raised his voice. Madame had finally seemed to realize that they had gotten a wrong assumption and Roy seemed to be more relaxed than awhile ago. He was still holding my hand, though gentler than before. He was listening to something his aunt said and as he didn't let go of me, I carefully looked at him and then started to play with his fingers. His attention seemed to shift on me, his onyx eyes looking at me curiously. I smiled and he returned my smile.

"Yeah…no, I don't know if I'll come there next weekend. Probably."

His answered to a question Chris had made. They kept on chatting, but suddenly Roy went still. I searched his face with my eyes, questioning him.

"Wait a second, Chris."

He covered the phone with his hand.

"She wants to know what it was that I wanted to tell before…you know."

"Yes…"

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue and tell Chris about us. However, his eyes were unsure.

"What will I tell to her?"

Roy bit his lower lip, looking both cute and anxious. I realized he was still nervous about telling his family. So I decided, in a moment of bravery, to take the handset from his hand and tell the news myself. Roy just looked at me and waited.

"Um, hello Madame. It's Riza here."

"_Why, hello sweetie. How are you?"_

The husky voice answered.

"Fine, thank you. Actually, I want to tell something to you. I-Roy was trying to say it to you earlier, but he couldn't-"

"_Oh, yes, tell me honey, should I be concerned of my boy?"_

"No, I don't think so, but, what I mean to say is that Roy and I…"

I paused shortly before continuing. Roy's grip on my hand tightened.

"We are dating."

I could hear a moment of silence in the other end of the line.

"_You're dating with our Roy?"_

"Yes."

I felt funny in my stomach as I waited for her to answer. Instead of Chris saying anything I could hear exited squeals of young women.

"_Riza! It's me, Jessie! I'm so happy for you honey!"_

"_I want to talk to her too! Hi, it's Vanessa here! How did it happen? Did he buy you roses?"_

"_Riza, Angie here, when are you coming to Central? I have some tips for you to make Roy __**very**__ happy…"_

The phone seemed to be changing its owner quickly as all the girls tried to speak to me. I didn't have a chance to answer anyone's questions. Roy's lips curved up to a smirk as he pressed his ear next to the handset so that he too could hear what they were saying.

"I guess they accept us."

He remarked. I just nodded, feeling relieved. Then Roy stole the phone from my hands, wearing a bright smile.

"Hey, ladies…aren't you going to congratulate me?"

The screaming on the other end of the line got louder and I shook my head fondly before leaving Roy to chat with the girls. It seemed everything was finally going as it should. Easily.

()()()

"Riza."

I heard a voice from the door. I had just been reading a book in our library, curled into my favorite armchair. I lifted my eyes from the book, meeting Roy's black ones staring at me.

"Yes?"

He started walking towards me, his steps so light it seemed he hardly even hit the ground. The smile on his handsome face was slightly…predatory. I immediately felt reserved. That look couldn't mean anything good.

"Roy?"

His smile just widened as he stalked closer. Then, when he was about one meter away from me and the chair, he jumped, closing the distance between us. He lifted me into air as if I didn't weight all that much. I couldn't help the embarrassing cry that left my lips as he did that, pulling me into his lap as he fell down to the chair, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I just thought this chair still looked like it could fit us both."

He told me, perfectly serious if you didn't count those sparkling eyes. I raised my left eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And I really felt like hugging you, you know."

He mumbled into my hair. I felt my cheeks redden just so slightly. I wasn't used to hearing things like this, least of all from his lips. It made me feel special.

"I'm happy."

I whispered.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

He inquired.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud."

"Aw, Riza, you can tell me. Was it about my good looks? My gorgeous hair? Or was it-"

"It was about your overly big ego, obviously."

He faked a horrified look, moving his right hand to his chest.

"Is that how you speak to your beloved boyfriend?"

I acted like I was thinking before nodding.

"Why yes, that's exactly how."

"You're breaking my heart!"

He laughed. After his laughter stopped, he twirled some of my hair around his finger.

"You know, the real reason, except for wanting to hold you…I came here because Chris asked me something. She said that she will understand if you can't, but she wanted to know if you could go to Central next weekend, with me. I told her you probably want to ask from Master, if it's ok before answering."

"Really? Well…it would be nice, I guess if father would let me go. But why does she want me to come?"

Roy looked at me bemusedly, as if the answer should've been clear from the start.

"What do you mean why? Of course she wants to meet my girlfriend."

"We have already met."

I reminded him.

"Well, you weren't my girlfriend before. Besides, the girls are probably dragging you there, wanted or not. You heard how exited they were, I bet they are just dying to see you again and ask all the dirty details I won't give them."

"Dirty details?"

"Like what happened with me and Emily and how I asked you to date with me."

He rolled his eyes.

"You know the girly stuff."

I nodded a little unsurely. I did not have female friends. I did _not_ know the so called _girly stuff_. I was a little terrified to think of that kind of things actually.

"Well, anyways, what do you say? Will you ask Master when he returns?"

I thought about it for a minute. Would father let me go? Or would he just be annoyed that I asked? Roy's pleading look was enough for me to make up my mind. I was his girlfriend now. I owned him this much.

"Fine, I'll ask him."

A/N: So here it is. I hope you liked it; we'll see if Berthold let's Riza go in the next chapter. I have some plans for the next chap already…we might even meet one new character. But well, you'll see. Please, leave a review if you have time and thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter. You all get a hug from Roy.


	22. Storms all around

Disclaimer: Do I look like a talented mangaka? I do not own FMA.

A/N: First _**Thank you for 100+ reviews! **_ I want to hug each and every one of you. Thank you and congratulations for _luvlife4life_ for being my 100th reviewer! I never thought I would get this many reviews to any of my stories. You readers are just lovely. The second thing in this too long A/N is that I'm sorry it took me awhile to update, but I wanted to make this chapter longer than the one before _and_ I've been spending my winter vacation. Then, as I'm very happy now, you'll get some fluff and some drama. Well, maybe more drama than fluff? Enjoy!

**Chapter twenty-two: Storms all around**

It was a windy Tuesday evening when there was a knock on the door and my father came back home.

"Come here, both of you!"

Was the first thing he yelled as he stepped inside the house. His blond hair was messy and his grey jacket muddy. There were blue circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't shaved in few days. My lips automatically curved down a little bit. I hated it when father didn't take care of himself; it always made me scared that something bad would happen to him if I wouldn't take care of him. And he was the only parent I had left. Nevertheless I had learned to school my face into an expressionless mask so that he wouldn't have more reasons to be disappointed in me. Father had always hated it when I became "too emotional".

"Hello father. How was your trip?"

I asked quietly and listened Roy's steps coming downstairs. He had been reading a book father had ordered him to study while he was away. Something about the law of equivalent exchange. It seemed that the alchemists could never study that too much. Father's face turned somewhat unhappy at my question. I could see he wanted to give us a speech. The way his mouth curved down and his forehead wrinkled let me know it. I bit my lower lip anxiously, waiting for him to say something. Roy was there soon, standing next to me. I didn't dare to look his way. I just kept my eyes on father hoping that he wouldn't get a hint of what had happened between us two. He was already in such a bad mood…

"Good afternoon, Master Hawkeye."

Roy's tone was polite, but I could sense a little nervousness in it. He too seemed to recognize the marks that promised storm. My father raised his chin up and his eyes swept over Roy's body.

"Boy."

His voice was cold and I had to stop myself from gasping. I could tell this was not going to be a splendid conversation.

"Have you ever met an army dog?"

I mentally cursed. It was going to be one of these talks. Something had happened when father was in South.

"Yes, Sir. I have met soldiers."

Roy answered. I thought how stupid father's question was. Roy was from Central, he lived only few kilometers from the Central Headquarters. And I was quite sure his aunt's bar's clients weren't just shopkeepers. How could he _not_ have met soldiers? I knew better than open my mouth however. Father's face was bitter after Roy's answer.

"Then, you must know what the worst thing about them is."

"No, Sir, I don't know."

"They turn alchemists into mere dogs that do cheap tricks when they are told to. They take the young ones and brainwash them to believe into _maintaining peace_ and _protecting people_, but the only thing they became capable to do is bragging. Disgusting dogs."

Father's voice was full of hate and his blue eyes were sharp. I could almost _feel_ how Roy tensed next to me.

"But, Sir, they do help protecting people, the state alchemists. I've heard that-"

"Shut up, boy. You know nothing!"

Roy flinched under my father's venomous look. I wanted to take his hand, but didn't dare to move. Father took a calming breath before continuing.

"Yesterday, when I was spending my last day in South, do you know who I met?"

We shook our heads quietly.

"The newest _state alchemist,_ Katie Smith. Young and foolish she was. Showed that silver watch all over the city, like it was something to be proud of. Head full of air, I'm sure. And she dared to question _my choice._"

Oh no. I truly hoped the alchemist was ok. My father could be a frightening man if he wanted to be. I could only imagine the hate she had got to feel after saying something against him.

"She asked why I wasn't working for the state. She told me it was foolish not to use alchemy for the people and _hide_ somewhere doing research. Cowardly, she said. _Cowardly_ to not defend one's own country."

Father's eyes shone with blue fire and I felt like escaping the room.

"Mustang."

"Yes Sir?"

"Never become a soldier. _Never_ use your alchemy for the big idiots in Central. Never become so_ idiotic_, because boy, that's the day I will stop teaching you."

"Yes Sir."

Roy's voice sounded weird and as I finally dared to steal a glimpse of him, I could see his hands were shaking. Father seemed a little calmer and gave us one last stern look.

"Go on then. I'm sure you have something better to do than stand in the hallway. Have you read your book yet, boy?"

"Yes, Master Hawkeye."

"I'll be asking you questions about it after five minutes. Get the book and come into my study."

Roy nodded his dark head and run upstairs. I wanted to leave too, but my legs were glued on the ground because I remembered something I needed to bring up with father. If I didn't do it now then I didn't know when I'd get the next chance. So I took a deep breath before stepping closer to father who was picking up his bags.

"Father, I'd like to ask you a question."

He stiffened and turned to look at me, obviously confused as to why I was still there.

"Yes, Riza. What is it? I'm busy."

"Father, I know this is bad time, but could I possibly visit Central this weekend? Please, father."

"Why would you do that, you silly girl?"

"There is someone I'd like to meet."

I improvised.

"Who would want to meet _you_? You don't know anyone over there."

Father's voice was disbelieving. I almost felt like crying. "_Who would want to meet __**you**_?" If it was anyone else, I could have taken it easily, but the fact that my own father said so hurt. And really, I guess he was right, who would want to meet me? However, there was one reason as to why I needed to keep myself calm and convince him. I forced my hands to stop shaking and thought about the happy face Roy would get if father said yes. And Roy's face brought into my mind another face.

"Actually, its Roy's sister. Annabelle, she promised to teach me some…some-"

"Go on, I don't have the whole day."

"Some more cooking skills. She knows the Xingese kitchen."

I mentally cursed myself. Was this the best I could do? Shouldn't I be able to lie better? However it was always somewhat difficult for me to lie to my father when he was looking at me like that, those misty blue eyes strangely sharp. I always feared what would happen if he caught me lying.

"Cooking skills."

Father raised his eyebrow and I bit my lip but nodded.

"You see, no one has taught them to me and I'll never get a husband if I don't learn how to cook…"

I tried to make my request sound reasonable. However, my little inner voice whispered that father probably wouldn't care if I ever got married or not. He didn't seem like he planned my future all that much. Besides I knew how to cook. I cooked every single meal father ate. It shouldn't be hard to see through my lie. He wasn't stupid.

"Does she want payment?"

His words almost made me jump, I was that amazed.

"N-no, she doesn't, she'll do it for free."

Those blue eyes looked me calculatingly before he nodded.

"…fine, you may go. But you'll have to come back before Sunday evening. And you will not speak to any _soldiers_, is that understood?"

"Yes, father."

My heart leaped in joy and I could barely keep my face serious. I was going to Central again! At the same time though, I had to wonder how on earth he did not notice I was lying.

I went to the kitchen and started making porridge. Maybe it would be a good idea to make something simple tonight, just not to awaken suspicion. About half an hour later I took father and Roy's meals upstairs, where I could hear chatting.

"And if you add some silver powder in it-"

I knocked the door.

"I'm just bringing your meals."

"Leave them to the table. We are busy."

My father ordered and I did as he said. When I was leaving the room I glanced at Roy and he formed the words "see you later" with his lips before focusing on father's teaching again.

()()()

It had been three hours since Roy and father had gotten their dinner. I was just going to bed, seeing as it was a school day tomorrow and I couldn't just stay up the whole night, waiting for the men to finish what they had started. So I climbed under the covers and pressed my head to the pillow, closing my eyes.

That's when I heard a knock on my door. My eyes flew open.

"Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come in? Are you sleeping already?"

"Come in."

I invited, sitting up. Roy stepped inside still wearing the same clothes as before. They had clearly just stopped their study session.

"Sorry, you should've said you were sleeping. I don't want to disturb you."

He said, standing before the door.

"You're not disturbing me. Actually, I kind of have some news."

"Oh really, what are those?"

"I asked him."

"Asked-oh—what did he say?"

"He said I can go. I told I'll get to practice cooking with Anna."

Roy looked at me as if he wasn't sure I was serious. Then he burst out laughing.

"Like there's anything she can teach to _you_. He actually bought that?"

"Yes, he did."

"Wow. Well, I'm happy. I will call Chris tomorrow and let her know."

I smiled to him and tapped my bed with my right hand.

"Come here, you look stupid standing so far away."

"I never look stupid, I'm always _stunning_."

He protested, but nevertheless walked to my bed and sat next to me.

"And you're also oh-so-modest."

"Just telling the facts."

Roy leaned closer to me, as if he was going to kiss me. I leaned away from him and saw the hurt inside his black eyes. I smiled apologizing.

"Sorry, it's just…he's home."

I explained, feeling slightly ashamed. He looked disappointed, but nodded.

"It's fine. I understand."

Roy couldn't know that those words made me feel very guilty. He didn't really deserve the hiding of our relationship. And truth to be told father wouldn't know if he kissed me behind closed door. It still made me uncomfortable.

"You know, Master was so cruel today."

I studied his face as he spoke, reading those eyes that were slightly confused.

"I just don't get it. Is it really that bad to be a part of the military?"

"In his opinion it is."

Roy bit his full lower lip, making it white in the middle. Then he looked at me worriedly.

"Riza, what would you say, if I told you about something I'll do in two years?"

"Go on, tell me."

He was still hesitating, so I offered him an encouraging smile.

"When I turn eighteen, I want to join the military."

I felt my heart stop beating for a second.

"The military?"

"Yes, as an ordinary soldier at first. I'll go to the academy. And someday I'll try out and become a state alchemist. It's my long time dream."

His voice was so confident and his eyes were burning so steadily. I wanted to feel proud, but there was a tiny voice crying next to my ear. _He will leave you. And he'll never come back. Your father will hate him. __**You**__'ll hate him…_

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"…no. Just worried."

"Don't be. Everything's gonna be ok. "

For a moment we sat in silence. Then he got up and started walking to the door.

"Well, let's talk about that later. Goodnight, Riza. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight."

I whispered and stared at the door for few minutes before laying back down starting to sleep.

()()()

The train was supposed to leave at eight pm, but Roy and I had now been sitting on our seats for over half an hour. It was eight thirty-five pm. On the outside it was snowing, huge white snowflakes that almost hurt when they touched one's cheeks accompanied by the freezing wind. It had been snowing since the morning and every place seemed to be covered with ice. There was even a white veil of snow over the train that had just arrived to the station when we came.

"Riza. Earth's calling to Miss Hawkeye."

I heard the familiar voice next to my ear and turned to face him.

"Are you ok? I've been calling to you for awhile now."

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried about the weather."

"Yeah, me too. I hope they get the train to start moving, or we'll have to return to your house. The girls are waiting for us; they're probably worried when we won't get there in time."

"Maybe you should call to them, there's a phone next to the platform."

I suggested. I didn't want to cause trouble to Madame or the girls. Roy however just grimaced.

"Nah, I don't want to go outside. We already had to _walk_ here. I can't understand why your father doesn't have a car."

"Well, he says he doesn't trust cars. Thinks owning one would be ridiculous when you can use the train."

"Sometimes I wonder if there's _anything_ he actually _trusts_."

He muttered glumly and I had to agree with him, though it hurt my heart to think like that of my own father. Roy seemed to notice my sad face as he reached for my hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain. At least I got to spent more time with you, even if it was walking in the freezing storm."

I couldn't help but let a small smile to creep to my lips. He always seemed to know what to say to make it all better.

"I do wonder how long it's going to be before we get somewhere though."

As if he had just said the magic words, the train tugged forward. It started to steadily move through the storm, heading to Central.

"Yes! Finally! Were moving, Riza."

Roy jumped up a little bit, looked out of the window, only to see white and then back to me, his onyx eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes, I noticed."

I said amusedly. He could be so adorable, acting like a sugar-high toddler.

"I hope we get to have some hot chocolate when we get home...have you ever tasted it?"

"I guess I have, when mother was still alive. But we've always drank tea, so I don't really remember if it was good or not. Besides, isn't it really expensive?"

Roy looked at me with chocked eyes.

"Your family is nuts, preferring warm water to hot chocolate. Oh and well, it ain't the cheapest thing, but the girls love it. And Madame takes good care of them. You definitely have to drink some with me."

His face got dreamy and I wondered who it really was that Madame got the hot chocolate for.

"Whatever you say."

I answered monotonously and he started arguing that I wasn't exited enough. Suddenly, just as he was going to give me a lecture of the amazing world of hot chocolate, the door of our compartment opened, revealing a man with graying hair.

"May I see your tickets, please?"

"Oh, yes."

I replied and started searching for the tickets from my bag. Meanwhile Roy started asking about the arriving time.

"So how late are we?"

"If the weather's not going to get better and if we don't have to stop on our way, we should arrive to the Central Station about one hour later than we were supposed to. That's if we're lucky. It's one hell of a storm."

"Well, I hope Chris won't wait for us. We have to hope she goes home and then call her when we arrive."

"Yes, I wouldn't like to be trouble for her. Ah, there they are."

I finally found the tickets from the bottom of my bag and handed them to the man. He smiled and checked them.

"Ok, enjoy your trip."

"Thank you."

After he left Roy and I sat there for a moment in a silence. Then he let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just bored. And maybe a little bit tired."

"Oh. Well, there isn't much to do here. Take a nap or something."

Roy didn't answer me but I felt how those black, black eyes studied my face. I met his gaze with a questioning one and noticed a sparkle in the black depths.

"Riza."

"Roy?"

He leaned closer, smiling.

"You have pretty eyes."

I looked at him like he had grown a second head. Every girl was supposed to be ecstatic if Roy Mustang said that to them. I just felt a little worried.

"Thank you?"

I said unsurely and something danced in his eyes.

"And you're my girlfriend."

"How nice of you to remember."

"My _girlfriend_ has got nice eyes."

"Your girlfriend is worried."

I answered after hearing his slightly awed tone.

"Is everything ok Roy? Do you have fever?"

I raised my right hand to his forehead. He just grinned.

"You don't feel hot…"

"You're such a great nurse."

He laughed. I raised my eyebrows and he grabbed my hand that had just been on his forehead.

"Don't look so frightened, Riza. Nothing's wrong, actually I'm very happy now."

"So it seems."

I said bewildered. He shook his head making his black hair messy.

"Don't you get it? I'm sure you can guess why I'm happy."

"No, sorry."

He sighed a little.

"Well, it's obviously because I'm here with my girlfriend and this is our first trip together as a couple."

He looked at me with gentle eyes.

"And at this moment I can actually call my girlfriend a girlfriend. I could tell everyone here you're my girlfriend and they wouldn't be mad. And…"

His voice dropped down a little and he brushed one of my blonde locks behind my ear with his free hand.

"…I could just kiss you now if I wanted and no one would kick me out."

I felt my eyes grow large and he closed the gap between us, his lips soft and his black eyes closed. It took only few seconds to close my own eyes. I felt warm inside, but mostly just lucky. So very lucky to have Roy here with me. My boyfriend. I smiled to the kiss and he leaned away.

"Now I'm not bored anymore."

He whispered.

"Good. But I think you're tired."

I said after he let out a yawn.

"Just a bit."

"You should sleep, _boyfriend_. I don't want to have to carry you to Madame's house when we arrive, just because you're too tired to move a limp."

Roy smiled so brightly I thought I was looking straight to the sun. Then he nodded and leaned back to his seat, getting comfy.

"I guess so then. It's a guy's job to carry the lady. Goodnight."

I shook my head and leaned to my own seat. It was nice sitting right next to him, looking at his peaceful face. After awhile my own eyelids started to feel heavy.I unconsciously leaned to his shoulder, letting my eyes slip closed. He was warm and his shirt was soft against my cheek. Roy worked his arm around my waist and I felt myself drift to sleep.

A/N: Now, I truly hope I haven't accidentally made Riza drink hot chocolate before…and I'm proud because I actually wrote a long chapter. And there was so much dialogue. Please review darlings. Next stop: Christmas Bar, Central. Oh and in this chapter we heard of someone who will appear live later. Wait for the update! I try to write the next chapter soon, if my free time allows it.


	23. From train to car

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry. I never meant it to take this long to update. I'm not going to bore you by telling all the reasons why I didn't. Instead I hope I still have some readers and thank everyone who has been so kind as to review this fic. You readers are important to me. I answered your reviews in the end of the chapter.

**Chapter twenty-three: From train to car**

"Riza, Riza, wake up." A soft voice managed to get through my sleep and I stirred. It couldn't be morning yet, it was so dark. I buried my face deeper into the warm, moving pillow under my head…wait, a moving pillow?

"Riza, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and found myself almost in Roy's lap. My arms were around him and my other leg was somehow lifted to his lap. My face rested against his shoulder. I felt my cheeks redden and glanced up. Roy raised his eyebrows infuriately and grinned.

"Oh sweetie, if you wanted to sit in my lap, you could've just asked."

I hurried to remove myself off him and tried to look dignified as I sat beside him.

"It was purely because you reminded me of a pillow when I was asleep. _And sweetie…_"

Roy laughed.

"Didn't think _you_ would be a pillow-hugger. Well, it's not as if I minded. Might have to redo it sometime."

His voice was teasing and soft and if I hadn't been so embarrassed, I might have answered that it would be my pleasure.

"So why did you wake me up then?"

I wanted to change the subject.

"Ah, yes, we will arrive in Central in five minutes. I thought it would be good if you were awake before that. Pillow-hugger."

He added the last word quickly and grinned. I felt embarrassed. No doubt he would enjoy this little detail for a long time. Unless…

"Roy Mustang, if you do not shut your mouth right now, I'm going to tell Madame all about you skipping the school on my birthday."

"Hey, you can't do that! It was for you."

I smiled sweetly and he mumbled something under his breath. The train suddenly stopped, making me startle.

"Oh, we're here. Are you going to call Madame when we're outside?"

"Hm, yeah I guess so. I wonder what time is it. The bar could still be open and then I don't know who'll pick us up."

"Well, let's get out of here first, right?"

"Yes. Let me take your luggage."

I gave him an exasperated look. Not this again.

"Roy, we have already—"

"Come now, we wouldn't want to stay here and end up to the next station. I've been there once, when one of the girls got out on the wrong stop. Madame and I had to fetch her and the town isn't very…ah, splendid. Smaller than yours and in the middle of a dark forest. _And_, I must say, the people aren't the nicest ones; I've heard lots of criminals are found over there in the midst of the ordinary people. Drug dealers and such. " Roy took my bag ignoring my protests and walked towards the door.

"Really?"

I wasn't sure if he was just making the story up in his head because he wanted to avoid the issue at hand, but I was interested nonetheless. Where I lived it was quite peaceful and I didn't know about anything more serious than little boys who had stolen candy from the shop happening in our village.

"Yeah, it's a creepy place, wouldn't want to be there at night", Roy stated as we stepped out of the train. The platform was covered in white and the night air was freezing. Streetlights were glowing through the snowflakes and something about the place was mesmerizing. Perhaps it was just because the big City around us was so quiet, only the wind whispering around us and few people greeting each other. Roy had taken few steps before he noticed I wasn't following.

"Come on now, you're going to turn into a snowman if you don't move. I'll have to call to the bar. The phone is over there."

I nodded and forced my feet to move, turning my head to see my footprints on the pure snow.

"Hi Anna, it's me, Roy…Yeah, the weather is horrible. Did you come here earlier?"

I wrote my name to the snow with my feet.

"Yeah, sorry, but we didn't want to go outside anymore…So you're still working, huh? A busy night then…"

The letters were slowly covering into snow.

"Ok, see you. Bye." Roy turned towards me; his cheeks were pink with the cold.

"Anna said someone will come and get us. Maybe herself."

"That's good."

()()()

"Roy! Riza!"

A tiny blonde with red jacket walked to us embracing first Roy, then me and smelling like roses, vanilla and cigarettes. She was Cathy, the one of Roy's "sisters" that I had talked the least with.

"So good to see you! And congratulations, honey. I heard you captured his heart. You must tell me all about it, but let's get going now, shall we. The car is waiting a little further away."

"Ok."

We walked to the car that was right behind the corner, already covering up with the snow. It was empty, Cathy had come alone. I walked around it, about to ask Roy if he wanted to take the front seat, when something happened.

"I will not step into that car." His voice was shocked and he refused to move. He stared at Cathy as if she had just killed someone.

"Why on earth not? It's cold, Roy. I don't desire to stand here much longer." The blonde raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. I too wondered what Roy was thinking about.

"Roy, what's the matter? We shouldn't make Cathy—"

"I'll tell you what's wrong: _Cathy_ is _driving_, and I'd rather walk home than go to that car now."

"Why?"

"Oh, and you're not going either. I'd rather have you in one piece or Master will murder me."

I was starting to feel annoyed. The clock was God knows how much and we were lucky that someone came to pick us up from the station. I opened the door and was about to step in, when Roy, who had also come to the other side of the car by now, flung his hand around my waist.

"_Roy Mustang_, will you just let me go?"

"No. You haven't been there when Cathy drives. She almost killed a cat last time and I'm not willing to risk our lives…"

"Roy, you listen to me now. I've just been listening to that irritating General Martin for _two hours_ and _smiled_ for the whole time. I still have work to do and if you don't step into that car _now_, you and dear Riza shall walk home through that snowstorm. No one else has time to come here. And I'll show you no pity, Roy-boy, when you come to me whining how your itty-bitty toes are going to drop. Have we made our decision?"

Cathy's green eyes were gleaming dangerously and I turned to Roy.

"And even if you won't come, dear Mister Mustang, I assure you, I won't stay here and freeze."

I decided to put in. He looked at me, eyes pleading and I shook his arm away.

"But _Riza…"_

"Roy, please, I'm tired."

He sighed and shot the car a disgusted look, but nonetheless stepped in.

"Ok, but you'll be here, at the backseat, right next to me. I can cover you with my dead body when we get into a crash."

"Why did I decide to be with you again?"

"That is something we _all _wonder, dear", said Cathy with sweet voice. Then we were all in the car and started our way towards the Christmas Bar.

A/N: Ok, they didn't quite get into the bar yet…well in the next chapter, I promise. I know that after the long absence, I have no chance to ask for reviews, but instead I'll answer everyone who gave me one for the last chapter. See you again, I hope you enjoyed.

**Hunger-Games 12: **_I could hug you now. Thank you very much. I'm happy you enjoy the story and though the chapters could be longer, as you said, I try to get them out as soon as possible and so I don't think they'll get much longer, at least not yet. Anyways, have a nice week._

**gundamalchemist01:** Thanks, I'm truly happy that you like the story, please keep reading.

**mirel: **_Toinen suomalainen, hienoa! Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep on reading._

**Fullmetalkitty: **_well, you'll see later who I was referring to, but no, it isn't Hohenheim. Thank for the review._

**Lalaina Elizabeth Raven:**_ Thanks for the review. I hope you are still reading._

**Phenitial**: _Thank you! I wonder if you are still reading? I hope so…_

**So thank you everyone, who either reviewed or favorited or alerted this story. I very much appreciate it.**


End file.
